Love is a Hearts Child
by Kburn
Summary: Sequel to Change of Heart. Will and Caleb find out something that is going totally change their relationship, and its only been 3 weeks since they got together.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Does not own WITCH, does own Skyshade.

AN: The sequel to Change of Heart. Will x Caleb has really grown on me. Been reading the most recent comic and the fact that Matt isn't around annoyed me so I stopped reading fics bout him. But I still wanted Will loving stories so Will x Caleb took the place of Will x Matt ones. Not sure how long this will be yet but I think it will at least be around 4 chapters.

Love is a Hearts Child.

She couldn't believe it, it just couldn't be happening. She was happier then she had been in a long time, and she hadn't even got to see Caleb yet this week. It was hard having a relationship across different world but they were managing to pull it off quite nicely. 3 weeks had past since Halloween and that night they spent together and they had only seen each other a few time since then. Her friend had started to notice that Will seem more up beat, a little more like herself before the death of Matt and each of them had been taking guesses at why. No one apart from Elyon knew about them, and Elyon had only figured it out because Caleb had gotten her to send him to earth. Elyon had asked Caleb why, and Caleb refused to lie to his queen.

He didn't know why Will wanted to keep thing secret. Maybe it was because Caleb had once been with Cornelia years ago. Maybe it was because she just didn't want her friend to laugh at her for going back on her 'I need no one' Attitude. Either way Caleb didn't mind, and Elyon had promised him not to tell anyone. He wasn't going to be able to get to earth for another few day, and it annoyed him because he really wanted to see Will.

"Caleb?..Caleb??" Someone asked him as he sat down on the castle wall, were Matt had died, and he and Will had shared their first kiss. He felt kind of stupid know kissing her there but didn't regret it in the slightest. "CALEB??" The same person before shouted, and Caleb fell backward from the side of the wall to the main floor of the castle wall. Caleb quickly jumped up from the ground and looked to where the voice was coming from.

"What is it Vathek?" Caleb asked brushing himself off. "The queen want to see you in her bedroom." Vathek said walking away. Caleb thought it was kind of strange, he was rarely asked to talk to Elyon in her room. They usually used either the throne room, or one of the random unused rooms if they needed to talk. He was only ever called to her room when it wasn't about the running of Meridian. Caleb quickly walked down to the stairs that lead off the wall, and almost ran to the queens room not wanting to keep her waiting any longer then he had to.

---

On earth, Will and the other where having a day out at the mall. A nice break from visiting other world to deal with in what some cases were minor problems. Their position as guardians didn't seem to be need quite as much as it once was but it did come up on occasion. "Hay Hay, look at this." Irma said holding up a t-shirt that to Will was the weirdest combination of pink and light green. "Irma what is with you and trying to make Hay Lin wear even brighter clothes." Cornelia asked. "Shh Corny, she like stuff like this don't you Hay." Irma said sticking her tongue out at Cornelia.

Hay Lin, Irma and Taranee laughed. Hay Lin quickly grabbed the shirt and held it up against herself. "It great come on lets get it." Hay Lin said almost skipping to the check out counter. They had already looked through most of the store but only Hay Lin and Cornelia seemed to want to buy anything, the other were just along for the ride. Cornelia and Irma were quick to follow Hay Lin but Will found herself dragging behind. She was happy she really was, she was just starting to miss seeing Caleb and still didn't know how to tell her friends about them either.

Just then, Will felt the tingling sensation that was the heart calling her to go to Kandrakar. Taranee stopped and looked back to Will. "What is it?" Taranee asked. "Kandrakar, quick get the other and meet me in the nearby ladies room." Will said running off out of the store to the toilets. She knew Taranee would take awhile to get the other here, stopping Cornelia shopping even when Kandrakar was calling was still a near impossible feat. Will took the chance to use one of the toilet, and was washing her hands as the others arrived.

"Come on lets go." Will said, the heart appearing in her hand. "What about the clothes." Cornelia said holding up one of the bags she was holding. "OH NO NOT THE CLOTHES." Irma mocked her materialistic friend, getting a playful swat on the arm. "I'm sure The Oracle won't mind having they lay about while we work." Taranee said, before nodding to Will. "Heart of Kandrakar." Will said as she summoned up the magic to send the to Kandrakar, in a flash of pinkish light.

When the 5 of them arrived they were in the hall of the Aurameres. The place were the powers of Kandrakar's Heart were held and the source of the guardians magic. Yan Lin was waiting for them, as well as The Oracle, but no one else was around. "Hey Grandma." Hay Lin said walking up to Yan Lin and giving her a hug. "How have you been Hay Lin?" Yan Lin asked as it had been awhile since they had seen each other. "Oh great, Me and Eric are really happy together, we went to visit Elyon on her birthday and we...." Hay Lin went off trying to pick out all the event that seemed important but was cut sort by The Oracle coughing to get her attention.

It was strange but over the few years since Phobos nearly took over Kandrakar, The Oracle had slowly become more and more like himself when not The Oracle. It was nice, it meant less veiled hints as to what was about to come and more actual explanations of things. "Thank you." The Oracle said when everyone gave him their attention. "This is strange, the heart was only meant to call Will here." The Oracle said. Will knew what he meant, normally when the heart called it felt different to when it called to her alone. It had called them all, but why had it if The Oracle said it was only meant to call her. She knew she was going to be told.

"It must be because what I'm about to tell you the heart wants you all to hear, but it is only right that Will is told before. Will please stay here with Yan Lin, guardians please follow me." The Oracle explained before leading the other out of the hall. Each of them wondered what Yan Lin was about to tell Will, but the one who wanted to know most of all was Will.

---

Back on Meridian someone else was also being given news thats they didn't expect. Caleb was being shouted at by Elyon, he didn't know where it was heading but he would find out soon enough. After another few minutes of being shouted at for taking a relationship with Will so far, so quickly. He was shocked, he had told Elyon that they had gotten together but nothing beyod that how could she know what she did.

---

In two different places, two message's were given while they were different in words. They meaning in the end was the same. Both reaction to the message were also the same in all but words.

"You're pregnant." Yan Lin said in Kandrakar. "Will's pregnant." Elyon told Caleb after finally stopping screaming. "But..But." Will said as she started to cry in tear of both surprise and joy. "What." Caleb said it not sinking in to start before screaming out to the whole castle of Meridian in complete happiness. "I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER." He screamed. Vathek elsewhere in the castle looked up to the sound of his friend voice before putting his face into his right hand, for some reason he didn't see this going well.

Neither Will nor Caleb even asked how they could be sure Will was pregnant when the first night of them being together had only been 3 weeks ago, and then they realised, the answer to that was obvious anyway. Magic.

---

Will carried on crying she was happy really happy, she knew that the child could only be Caleb, but she was also scared. She only turned 18 at the beginning of this year, she wasn't ready to be a mother. How would she raise a child when his or her father lived in another world. She was worried. Would Caleb give up his world to be with her, or would his world come before her, just as it did for Cornelia. She cried more, she was happy really happy, but more frighten then she had ever been in her life.

"Will?" Yan Lin asked bending down to Will who had ended up sitting on the ground after she had been told. Her hand reached out to help Will up. Will took it and pulled herself up and then into the arms of the old women who was like a grandma to her as well.

The other guardian barged into the room, they had heard Will's crying and didn't care that The Oracle wanted to stop them. Either way though The Oracle let them past knowing that he could not stop them from going in. "Will are you ok?" Taranee asked amazingly the first to reach Will. Will broke free of the hug with Yan Lin and turned pulling Taranee into the biggest hug the two had ever shared. The other not even knowing what was happening joined the hug, as friend should. Will would tell them what was up when she felt up to it.

Will slowly calmed down, and sat down once again each of the girls sat near her. Yan Lin left and joined The Oracle outside knowing that Will would want to tell her friends what was up. "Come on Will what did Gran tell you." Irma said, each of them had slowly come to call Yan Lin Gran because to them she felt like one. "Irma give her space." Taranee said. "What I just want to know." Irma said back. "Do you ever keep quiet." Cornelia joined in the argument. It wasn't a hateful argument just another of their playful one. "Shut up." Will said causing all of them to zip it and look at her. "I'm pregnant that what Yan Lin told me." Will said still slightly tearful from before.

Each of her friends were shocked, but none of them wanted to be the first to ask a question, in case they hurt Will's feeling some how. Hay Lin couldn't resist it though she wanted to know. "Congrats Will, but who's the father?" She asked, the rest of them looked at her, apart from Will who looked down. This isn't who she planned on telling her friends but she knew it was the right thing to do. "caleb." She said weakly, only Hay Lin heard due to her magical powered up hearing. Hay Lin gasped before slamming a hand over her mouth. "Really?" She said past her hand. Will nodded slowly. Hay Lin squealed. "Aww that is so cool." She said said causing Will to smile, at least Hay didn't mind.

The others were still confused as they couldn't hear what Will had said. "Who's the father?" Irma asked again, for the rest of them who wanted to know. Will didn't say anything this time she couldn't. "Caleb." Hay Lin answered for her causing the rest to be shocked again for a second but in the end accepting and happy for her. Even Cornelia was which Will hadn't been expecting due to how the relationship between Caleb and her had ended.

"Thanks guys." Pulling the other into a sitting hug. "Come on lets go back home." She added pulling out the heart warping them back to the basement of the Ye Olde Bookshop. None of them cared that they had left the clothes they had just bought in Kandrakar.

---

Caleb paced back and forward, Elyon was watching him and he was trying to think of a way to get to earth. Elyon had said he wouldn't send him, until she was sure that Will already knew about the child. It was driving Caleb mad not to be able to see her when he knew that she was going to have his kid. He loved her, and the idea of having a family with her was absolutely amazing if not a bit overwhelming. Caleb had managed to pace for a round a hour before he returned to the spot where he first kissed Will.

Vathek was their waiting for him. "Caleb, I was wondering when you would get back here." Vathek said to his friend as he ascended the stairs up to the castle wall. "I'm guessing you heard me before then." Caleb said leaning against the side of the wall and looking out over Meridian. "Yes including most of the castle. What are you going to do?" Vathek asked "What do you mean?" Caleb asked back. "Caleb be realistic you can't raise a child that lives in another world." Vathek replied walking up to his friend and putting a hand on his shoulder.

Caleb didn't even bother trying to avoid the fact that his child was in another world. Vathek had knew of Caleb love for Will before he even did. "I don't know, I could live on earth with her." Caleb said, Vathek was taking the high point out of the news but he was trying to make his friend be realistic. "You'll have to, because I don't see her moving to Meridian when her family is on earth." Vathek said moving his hand off of his friend and taking a position next to him also looking out over Meridian.

"But this is my world." Caleb said his voice sound quiet sad. "It's either your world or the women you love, please don't make the same mistake again, I won't be able to bear to see you beating yourself up over it again." Vathek said in all seriousness. The big blue guy was a real good friend to Caleb he would miss him. "I won't." Caleb said plainly. "I just have to wait until Elyon is willing to send me to earth, she want to know that Will knows before I go." Caleb added on. "I'm sure Will will come here soon after finding out, just go to bed." Vathek told his friend, and Caleb did so.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Does not own WITCH

AN: Next chapter and Caleb and Will get to see each other since finding out, and also find out some other things. Don't you just love magic?? don't answer that I know you do. Not as pleased with this chapter but I wanted to throw a spanner in the works.

Crazy Wakingz

Will had managed to get home with out her friend bombarding her about question about her relationship with Caleb. They figured out she wanted to go home and think about what she was and wasn't going to do. What was she going to tell her mum? When should she tell Caleb? Question flared off in her mind faster then anything else could make think as much as this. She needed to sleep. She need to Caleb. She needed to do a lot of thing and she didn't know where to start. She got to her room and fell on to her bed and sleep took her before she could decided.

---

He did a Vathek had said, he went to his room with the sole intention of sleeping until either Will came to see him or Elyon would send him to earth. Unlike Will who slept while she wanted to think. He constantly carried on thinking instead of sleeping. What Vathek had said to him hit home more then anything else. Could he give up Meridian for his child and the women he love. Give up his duty as a man to his country, to take up the duty of being a father.

He thought himself in circle. What should he do, what he shouldn't. Was their a way to have the best of both world literally. He wanted it all, and he didn't know what he wanted most. It made him think that love wasn't a clear cut as it should be. He would give his life for Will or his world in a heart beat, but would he give up one for the other. After thinking most of the night away sleep finally took the ex-rebel leader, and even in his dreams he thought.

---

Morning came on earth, and Will was woken by something she wasn't expecting. It was her mother, screaming at the top of her lungs. Will darted from her bed not sure what to expect. The possible that someone magical was attacking her home did flicker in her mind for a second but she wish that wasn't the case.

What she saw was something else she wasn't expecting. Her mother was laying on the floor like she had just fainted and Dean was crouched at her side, fanning her with a book to try and bring her round. The most shocking thing that was in the room though, was Yan Lin Kandrakar clothes and everything standing in front of where her mother was.

---

Morning came on Meridian and Caleb was woken something he hadn't felt in a long time. A feeling of dread, that something very bad was about to happen and happen it did. The door to his room burst open and in front of him stood a very angry Vathek. Caleb had no idea what was wrong that his close friend would barge in on him.

The he felt something else a deep feeling that Vathek wasn't angry at him but at something related to him. "Vathek what is the problem?" Caleb asked getting out of bed and finding a shirt, as he had fallen asleep in everything but one. "Come quick, before the Queen gets really mad." Vathek said manhandling Caleb out of the door before he could get his jacket. "What why is the queen angry." Caleb asked it couldn't be about him surely. "What isn't the queen angry about." Vathek replied growling.

---

"YAN LIN???" Will shouted in confusion what was she doing here and why had she appeared in front of her mother of all people. Dean was confused as well he had meet Yan Lin while she was 'Alive' but she had died, Hay Lin and her friends had taken time off school because of it. "What is going on?" Dean asked no one, trying to get his head round what was going on. "Yan Lin you have to get The Oracle to erase their memories now. Please." Will said to the older guardian, expecting her to say sorry and return to Kandrakar to do so.

"No Will I am here to speak with your mother." Yan Lin said a serious look on her face. She wasn't she couldn't. "NO YOU CAN'T TELL THEM ANYTHING." Will shouted, she wasn't sure if Yan Lin was planning to tell them about only a small part of her other life but she did want them to know any of it yet. "Will please, this has to be done." Yan Lin tried to calm down the leader of the guardians. It didn't work, Will called forth the heart and transported to Kandrakar in a flash, it was then that what was going on drove Dean to fainting himself.

---

Will appeared in Kandrakar in a rage, she stormed up to The Oracle and grabbed the front of his robe. The members of the order of Kandrakar around them threw comment of disbelief and disappointment of Will's action. "Erase their memories." She said angry in her voice. She didn't want her family to know about her, her mum would try and stop her and would get hurt. Dean too, she didn't want them to get hurt because she was a guardian.

"Will, I know your worries and it for those reason that your family must know." The Oracle tried to calm Will down. "What do you mean?" Will asked calm slightly but still angry at how The Oracle had gone about trying to tell her family. "Will, no keeper of the heart of Kandrakar has ever had a child. She will be magical, and very important." The Oracle said. Will was angry that The Oracle knew so much and she almost nothing at all. Wait a minute did he say "She??" Will asked confused. "Yes Will you are going to have a girl, and she must stay safe, her grandparents are going to need to know that she is magical to care for her while you are bust." The Oracle explained. She was going to have a girl, she didn't know what to do it was so crazy. To find out you're pregnant then what your baby is going to be, as well as that she will be magical within the space of a day.

---

Caleb followed Vathek to the throne room of the castle still wondering why the queen was angry. He could guess that it wasn't related to him, she had given his a mouthful yesterday so it couldn't be related to Will and his child. The two rushed into the throne room and Elyon was standing looking out of one of the window. "Elyon whats wrong?" Caleb asked. Elyon turned to look at them, she looked more angry then Caleb had ever seen her, but it also looked as if she had been crying.

"Everything, no one can leave or enter Meridian." Elyon said. "WHAT?? but I need to go." Caleb argued. "No Caleb you can't because something is cutting Meridian off from the rest of the worlds." Elyon said. Caleb didn't know why this was upsetting the queen so much. "Elyon, can you still contact Kandrakar." Vathek asked the queen. "No." Elyon admitted.

---

Yan Lin took a seat on the sofa, and waited for Dean and Susan to wake. Will hadn't returned from Kandrakar, and the older guardian assumed that she didn't really want to be around when her mother found out about her other life. Neither of them sleeping people seemed as if they were going to wake soon, and Yan Lin didn't want to wake them either. Getting up from the sofa, Yan Lin went to the kitchen and made a pot of tea.

As she started to pour herself a cup a flash of pink light filled the room and Will appeared next to her. "Hello Will." Yan Lin said kindly pouring a second cup of tea and handing it to Will. "Hey Yan." Will said walking back through in to the front room. "The Oracle explained then." Yan Lin said it wasn't a question but a statement. "Why didn't you tell me yesterday that you were going to come?" Will asked Yan Lin "I planned to after you and the girls finished talking but you returned home before I could." Yan Lin explained.

Both of the looked down at the ground as the heard a moan. Will's mother was slowly waking, Yan Lin took a seat and carried on drinking her cup of tea. While Will put her cup down on the small coffee table, and moved next to her mother. "Morning mum." Will said smiling down at her mother. "Morning Will." Susan said sitting up. "Why am I sleeping in the front room?" Susan asked her daughter looking around. "You fainted." Will said. "Please stay calm I need to tell you something." She added.

"Stay calm why.... AhhHH." Susan started to say before seeing Yan Lin again. "Mum it's OK trust me." Will said quickly. "But she..she's dead." Susan said, knowing that Yan Lin was supposed to be dead, and not knowing that she had moved on to Kandrakar instead. "Please mum just let me explain, but we need to wait until Dean's awake." Will said. After awhile Dean did wake, and his reaction to seeing Yan Lin again was one of confusion as well. Once both were awake Yan Lin and Will together explained about Kandrakar, The Guardians, Magic and in the end the fact Will was pregnant.

Neither of them seem to be taking it well, they couldn't believe what was going on even if it was true. Suddenly Yan Lin seemed to throw some magic energy at Susan and Dean. "What did you just do??" Will asked shocked that Yan Lin used magic on her family. "A clarity spell, it forces someone to believe in something as long as it the truth." Yan Lin explain. "YAN LIN." Will shouted annoyed that Yan Lin did that.

Now that Susan and Dean believed what they were being told it made it a lot easier to explain. Will gave a quick run down about Meridian and over things she had done as a guardian. While Yan Lin talked about Kandrakar. Neither of them mentioned who the other guardians were. Out of everything they were told, Dean showed a lot of interest, including the passing mention of 'The Book of the Elements." that had belonged to John Ludmore. While Will's mother really only wanted to know about Matt, and how he died, and Caleb and how Will had gotten pregnant by him.

The four spent the entire day talking about Will life as a guardian, Susan wanted to know everything and make sure she knew her daughter would be safe. Dean was also interested Will was like her own daughter and her safety was important to him as well. Will wanted to go to Meridian and see Caleb but knew that if she did her mother would demand to come with her. Yan Lin wanted to return to Kandrakar, if she spent much longer on earth she wouldn't be able to resist the urge to go see her family.

Eventually Yan Lin did leave dissipating from the room as she returned to Kandrakar. It was then that Susan started shouting at her, mad that her daughter had gone years without telling her any of this, and then both women cried, Dean figure it was a daughter mother moment and made a movement to leave, but was pulled into a hug by both of them. Dean didn't cry, he was a man sometimes a bit of a annoying one to Will, but men tried their hardest not to cry.

It was getting late and Will was finally allowed to go to her room after quite a lot more talking and explaining. As she entered her room that had changed little over the years, she called forth the heart of Kandrakar and then tried to go to Meridian. Nothing happened. It worried Will but she was too tired to do anything, calling the heart back into herself she decided to go asleep instead.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Does not own WITCH

AN: Next chapter. Will is getting worried and Caleb is going mad because he can't see Will. But love finds finds a way, well thanks to Vathek.

Portals.

Caleb spent the day that Will was talking to her mother in a panic. He couldn't see her, he didn't know if she was safe. He didn't know if whatever was preventing Meridian from contacting anywhere else was a small part of a bigger problem. Another day past, the whole of the castle way trying to figure out what was causing them to be cut off from earth and Caleb slowly became downhearted throughout the day that he might never get to see Will again.

Near the end of the day Caleb found himself down in the kitchen of the castle. He had been walking aimlessly while thinking and ended up here. Quickly getting attention of one of the kitchen staff he asked for a beer. He didn't plan on drinking heavily he just need something to calm his nerves. Taking the mug of beer, Caleb returned to his room. Vathek was waiting for him there. "What is it now?" Caleb asked Vathek just as he saw him. "Nothing I figured you would want a friend around." Vathek said sitting down on Caleb bed. "I'm fine." Caleb said trying to put a brave face, it was a lie inside he was going mad.

"Don't lie to me." Vathek said plainly as Caleb took a seat next to him on his bed. "I'm just worried Will might be in trouble." Caleb admitted. "Don't worry she can take care of herself." Vathek said trying to comfort his friend. "I just want to know she is okay." Caleb said. "There might be a way." Vathek said getting all of Caleb attention.

---

Will woke this time when her body clock made her. No scream from her mother which made her glad. Getting out of bed, Will went and had a shower, it seemed she had woke up early as Dean wasn't getting ready for work. Returning to her room she got dressed in simple clothes and once again summoned the heart like last night. She tried to go to Meridian again but couldn't something was still stopping her.

She was worried what could be preventing the heart taking her to Meridian. Grabbing her bag, Will rushed out of the house, she had left school but had not found a job yet, out of the girls only Taranee and Hay Lin was working, which took up a lot of their time. No of them could seem to find work while also being guardians and she wondered how long it would be before their families demanded they get jobs.

Will didn't know who to go to, Taranee was out because of work. Hay Lin worked in the silver dragon so that was out. Cornelia probably was going to be going to see Peter at lunch time, and would spend the entire morning getting ready, so that left Irma. The only one of them who if sleeping could be a job, would put everyone else out of work.

Will arrived at Irma's awhile later by the means of walking, it took awhile but Will didn't want to go to Kandrakar alone after shouting at The Oracle last time. Will knocked at the door and it was opened by Irma step-mother. "Morning Will?" Mrs. Lair said not expecting to see Will so early in the morning. "Morning is Irma still asleep?" Will asked. "Yes but feel free to go wake her, she shouldn't be sleeping as much as she does." Irma step-mother said letting Will in.

Will quickly went up stairs, and ran into Irma room, before jumping on her. "Ahhhh." Irma screamed out as she was suddenly woken. "Hey Irma." Will said giggling hiding just how worried she was. "Will?? what are you doing here so early??" Irma asked half asleep. "Come the book shop with me." Will said rolling off the bed to her feet. "Will what so important that you had to come here so early?" Irma asked slowly getting out of bed and finding some clothes. Will looked away as Irma changed out of her pyjamas behind her. "I can't go to Meridian." Will said calmly. "Alright, let go to the portal then." Irma said as she finished getting dress and the two left to go to the Ye Olde Bookshop.

On the way Will explained about Yan Lin visit and her visit to Kandrakar to shout at The Oracle. Irma was amazed to know that Will's mum and Dean knew about the guardians. Will told her not to worry and that her family only knew she was a guardian. Final getting to the bookshop Will and Irma went down to the portal. Calling The Oracle.

---

It was early morning in Meridian and Vathek and Caleb were a secluded spot inside the city. Both of them had been up all night and Vathek had been trying tricks that Cedric had shown he when he had worked for Phobos. Yes they were at the location where one of the twelve portals had been. Vathek had come up with the idea that if something was preventing people leaving Meridian that the portals that had once been the route through the veil would some how still exist.

It was around the time that, Will and Irma was calling The Oracle that they finally saw some reward for their efforts. For a couple of seconds a portal had opened, and both of them tried to jump through but it closed before they could. Caleb and Vathek ran back to the castle to tell the queen what they had discovered and hoping that Elyon magic may be able to force the portals to stay open for longer. It was their only route out of Meridian.

A hour past before they got Elyon to come to the location of the portal, she had shouted at them for not telling of their idea in the first place but she went with them anyway. Elyon tried to open the portal again. It worked and Caleb charged through it closing behind him again. Elyon screamed out to Caleb to be careful they didn't know what was happening on earth.

---

Caleb was thrown forward into a wall face first. It hurt and he started to bleed from his nose due to the collision. He knew where he was because Vathek had told him were he was. He was in the basement of Elyon home, and the wall he had just hit was the one Cornelia had put their to prevent people getting through. The portal closed behind him, and he realized he was trapped now.

---

Will and Irma had been speaking to The Oracle asking him why they couldn't get to Meridian. The Oracle tried to reassure them, but in the end he admitted that he didn't know what it was. That worried Will The Oracle was meant to know almost everything and for him to not know scared her. Was Caleb safe, would she ever see him again, would he be trying to find her.

The image of The Oracle faded and another slowly appeared, it was Caleb where he was currently trapped. "CALEB." Will screamed as she saw him. "WILL? WILL WHERE ARE YOU." Caleb screamed out as he heard Will voice through the portal. "Cedric bookshop, where are you?" Will asked back. Irma was sitting in the corner, and when she suddenly heard shouting she jumped up and looked at Will. "ELYON HOUSE." Caleb shouted not knowing that the two girls could hear her easily.

"I'm coming." Will said running up the stair and out of the bookstore. "Caleb how did you get there?" Irma asked walking up to the portal. "IRMA WHERE'S WILL." Caleb asked shouting still. "She gone to find you, but how did you get there?" She asked again. "THE TWEVLE PORTAL THEY STILL WORK." Caleb shouted. "Really? You know forget I'm going after Will." Irma said running after Will.

Irma caught up with Will near Elyon house and both of them ran inside actually kicking through the door not caring who saw them. Storming into the basement. "CALEB." "WILL" both screamed each others names through the wall. "STAND BACK, GUARDIANS UNITE." Will screamed and the feeling of change took over both of Will and Irma. "Together." Will said to Irma and then both sent magic blasting at the wall blowing it to piece.

Will ran forward toward Caleb who had been hit by piece of wall. "Are you okay?" She asked him. "I'm okay." Caleb said getting up, and pulling Will in to a hug. "What's going on?" Will asked Caleb behind tear of joy. "I don't really know." Caleb said holding onto Will. "Not to ruin the moment but we should leave someone would of heard that." Irma said. "Come on lets get to the bookshop." She added.

Will transported them to the basement of the bookshop feeling a little stupid that she hadn't thought of it in the first place. Will and Caleb just continued to hug once they arrived and Irma went upstairs to give the two of them some time alone. "Caleb I have something to tell you." Will said letting go of Caleb so she could look at him. "I know." He said to her pulling her into another hug.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Does not own WITCH

AN: Next chapter. With Will and Caleb finally together what can the guardians do to free Meridian from whatever magic holding it. I like this chapter alot, though the only problem I have is I'm not had that many decent relationship so writing them is kind of hard, but I think I fake it well. Thank reviewers and please R+R.

Wee Know

"I know." Caleb said pulling Will into a hug. "You know? How?" Will asked confused. "Elyon told me, I didn't bother to ask her how she knew." Caleb said kissing the top of Will's head. "Strange Yan Lin told me." Will said once again pulling away from Caleb. "Does it matter how they knew?" Caleb said putting a hand on Will shoulder. "I guess not." Will said leaning up to give Caleb a small quick kiss on the lips.

It was Caleb who decided to deepen the kiss, wrapping one of his arms around Will's waist and pulling her up against him. The passionate kiss grew, and both could tell how much the other was missing the other. Caleb slid his other hand between them and slowly went to lift up Will's shirt. Will suddenly pulled back. "Irma's upstairs!" Will said quietly but sharply. "So?" Caleb said calmly pulling Will back against him. "We have to find out about Meridian anyway, you interrupted me and Irma talking to The Oracle." Will said looking towards the portal in the bookshop wall. "Okay." Caleb said slightly annoyed.

"IRMA, You can come down." Will called out upstairs. "Alright, I'm speaking to Hay Lin on the phone." Irma called back down the stair, while she walked down phone in hand. "Hay Lin saids she get the other her later." Irma said before quickly saying goodbye to Hay Lin and putting the phone away. "I'm kind of surprised you didn't just jump each other once I was up stairs." Irma said laughing as she walked past the two of them toward the portal.

"IRMA!" Will shouted at her annoyed, Caleb just rolled his eyes before deciding to sit down in one of the chairs in the room. Caleb sat their leaning back and relaxing just watching Will. Will glanced over her shoulder and smiled before looking back at the portal. The Oracle slowly appeared. "Will, Irma, Caleb." He said in greeting. "Oracle the twelve portals seemed to be working." Will said explaining. "That is very strange, but it does mean you can reach Meridian again." The Oracle said. "The source of whatever is causing the problem must be on Meridian and that is why I do not know the cause because I cannot see it." The Oracle explained in greater detail then he had chance to before.

"So what do we do?" Irma asked. "We go to Meridian." Will said confidently. "What about the others, we have to wait." Irma said back quickly. "Yes all of you must go together." The Oracle said. "I must go for now, come to Kandrakar once you return from Meridian." He said before slowly fading. "Well that was useful." Irma said sarcastically, they would have probably done as he said anyway. "I'm going to the shops to get some food, if we're going to wait for the others we might as well eat." Irma said going up stair again and leaving the shop.

Neither Will or Caleb spoke both of them just looked at each other glad to be together. "WHAT?" Caleb shouted jumped from his seat looking at were he had been sitting. "Wee." A small ball shape on the chair made the noise before Wee became see able. Will laughed at Caleb reaction to Wee. Wee bounced out of the seat and jumped up into Will's arms. "Hey Wee." Will said tickling him slightly. "Wee?" the animal questioned given Caleb a strange look from Will's arms. "Not that thing again." Caleb said laughing himself.

"My mum knows." Will said out of nowhere as she put Wee on the ground again. "Yan Lin came a told her about me being a guardian." Will explained when Caleb gave her a questioning look. "What about you?" Caleb asked, Will knew what he meant. "Yes that too." Will said. "Your mum's going to kill me." Caleb said joking. "She remembers you, you came round trying to see me, hiding your stripes." Will said walking over to Caleb putting a hand to his face, her fingers grazing over the green stripes. "That was the day after the party." Caleb said putting a hand over Will's. "I've missed you." He said moving Will's hand to place a small kiss on the back of her hand. "You little charmer." Will said smiling at Caleb simple by meaningful action. "I charmed you." Caleb said pulling Will towards him and kissing her quickly. "I missed you too." Will said after he kissed her. "Come here." Caleb said pulling Will against him and the two started kissing passionately.

---

Irma walked around aimlessly she had a plastic bag full of different food and drink to take back to the bookshop. She didn't want to go back yet though. She knew that Will and Caleb wouldn't resist each other once she said she was leaving for shops. True she hadn't know about Will and Caleb for long. It was a good guess though, Will was already pregnant and their was only one way that could have happened.

So Irma carried on walking, doing Cornelia common practice of window shopping. It was boring she didn't really see what Corny saw in doing it. "IRMA." Cornelia shouted from behind her, speak of the devil Irma thought turning round. "Corny what you doing here?" Irma asked Cornelia. "Hay Lin called me said you and Will found Caleb, and you were at the bookshop." Cornelia explained. "So what are you doing here?" Cornelia asked. "I'm buying food, and giving Will and Caleb some time alone." Irma said. "Your kidding, this isn't really the time for them to be going at it." Cornelia said, shocking Irma she hadn't expect Cornelia to be so open. "We have to wait for Hay and Tara to end work anyway way." Irma said back, she couldn't be bothered about forming a real retort to Cornelia comment.

"You feeling okay Irma?" Cornelia asked wondering why Irma had yet to try and be funny. "I'm fine, it just strange to be the only one without someone again." Irma admitted. "Aww don't worry, I'm sure will find someone for a funny girl like you." Cornelia said grabbing the bag of food from Irma before dragging her off. "Corny what you doing?" Irma asked confused. "You said yourself we have time to kill, let go boy hunting for you." Cornelia said laughing. "I don't need help from miss blond to get a guy." Irma said grinning. "Miss Blond?" Cornelia laughed. "I couldn't think of anything funnier." Irma said, the two girls going off to waste some time.

---

In Meridian things were going pretty badly. Elyon was in a panic, ever since Caleb had gone through, neither she or Vathek could get a portal to open for even a second, it was like they just stopped existing again. "WORK." Elyon shouted in frustration as she once again tried to use her magic to open the portal. "Please Queen Elyon it isn't working, we have to hope the guardians figure out what is going on." Vathek said walking up beside her. "I'm Queen I shouldn't have to keep asking them for help." Elyon said annoyed at her own magical ability. "But they will, even if you don't ask. Come let us get back to the castle, we can leave a few guards at each of the portal locations to keep a eye on them." Vathek advised the queen.

The queen gave in, she knew that spending the entire day trying to open a magical portal that didn't want to open was pointless. She would waste a lot of her energy of casting spell that had nothing to work with. Vathek escorted the queen back to the castle before going off to sort out at having guards placed at each of the locations of the portals. Vathek final finished having guards placed at the last portal before he returned to his room. Crashing on his bed Vathek made the room shake slightly due to his size suddenly hitting the bed. "Be okay Caleb." He said to himself before trying to relax.

---

Will heard noise coming from upstair of the bookshop and footsteps approach the top of the stairs to the basement. "DON'T COME DOWN." She shouted out dashing around the room trying to find all her clothes. Kicking Caleb to get him to get him to do the same. Caleb had gotten dress in seconds leaving Will to carry on searching for clothes. "Where's my bra." Will whispered to Caleb. Caleb shook his head. "Just put you shirt on already." Caleb whispered back. Will pulled on her shirt, it felt weird to be wearing it alone but she put up with it.

"Can we come down all ready, or are you to trying to get another quickie in." Irma said loudly down the stairs. Will blushed and Caleb stole one last kiss from her before calling up the stairs. "Just come down already." He said going to sit down, making sure that Wee hadn't taken over the chair. Irma and Cornelia came down the stairs slowly not sure what to be expecting. "Hey Cornelia." Will said trying to act innocent but blushing. "I think I'll wait upstairs till the others arrive." Caleb said feeling how Irma and Cornelia were looking at him. They wanted 'Girl Talk' as he remembered Will had called it once, he just called it gossip. Getting up and quickly went upstairs, Wee following him with something in his little grip.

Will blushed deeply when she realized what Wee had, and was really glad when Irma and Cornelia hadn't even noticed it. She would have to fight for her last piece of clothing sometime later, little crazy fluffy thing was damn right annoying sometimes in her opinion. "I can't believe you two." Irma said laughing her head off. "Thanks for staying away." Will said still blushing. "So whats going on?" Cornelia asked.

Will explained about how Meridian was cut off from the other world, and Caleb had only got through due to the portal in Elyon old house basement. She told her about how her mother knew about Will being a guardian and would probably figure out who the others were. Lastly they gossiped like they were little girls again while they waited for the others. Upstairs Caleb had started reading one of the books that had been left behind by the dead Cedric, as Wee ran around trying to get his attention. He ignore Wee, and time passed.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Does not own WITCH

AN: Next chapter. No real notes except short intro of a OC .

Portal Problems

It had happened a few years back, that the Sheffield Institute opened it doors after school to allow off site clubs and stuff. One of those clubs was the Heatherfield fencing club. It would be allowed to use the school gym once per a week after school, as there was no where else they could afford to work from.

Currently two people were parrying back and forth, swords moving stabbing forward and being knocked aside. A few more minute past, and the two fencers stopped, pulling their fencing mask of and putting them aside. "Alright everyone that it get going." One of the people who had been watching said. The entire fencing club when towards the changing rooms planning to get out of their gear.

"Hey Steven, what the matter." One guy asked Steven another one of the fencers. "I forgot my foil." Steven said. "I'll be right back." He said running off back to the gym. The gym was empty, the mats for fencing were still out, and Steven sword case laid over on the other side of the room. Running over he went to pick up the case. He didn't make it, he didn't know what happened but a circle blue suddenly appeared right in front of him, he tried to stop but couldn't in time and quickly found himself some where he had never seen before.

The blue thing disappeared behind him and two humanoid things armed with shields ands spear stood in front of him. "Put your hands, in the air now." One of the guards said bringing the spear down to point it right at Steven's chest.

–

Caleb had fallen asleep, Hay Lin and Taranee still hadn't shown up work was slowing both of them down and Caleb had given up on reading. Wee had fallen asleep under the chair he was sitting on and was currently using the stolen piece of Will's clothing as a pillow. Suddenly Caleb woke with a start as the door to the bookshop opened and Hay Lin walked in.

"Hey Caleb." Hay Lin said as she walked past and went downstairs to join the others. Taranee arrived not long after. Saying hi much like Hay Lin did she also went downstairs. Caleb took that as his cue to go downstairs. Getting up he looked under the chair and pushed Wee o and quickly took the make shift pillow, and stuffed it in his pocket, he was sure Will would want it back. Caleb walked down the stairs and the girls seemed to be thinking of a plan.

Caleb didn't say anything and walked over to Will, standing next her he wrapped arm around her back, and cleverly slid her bra in to her pocket. He leaned in placed a small kiss on Will cheek. Get a room." Irma said laughing. Hay Lin Awwwed at them. Taranee clapped loudly causing all of them to look at her. "Don't we have a job to do." She said. "Yes we have to get to Meridian, the portal at Elyon should work." Caleb said. "Then why are we waiting lets go." Cornelia said. "Wait, I need to speak to The Oracle first." Caleb said walking over to the portal. "See you in a while." He said putting his hand on the portal and disappearing into it, and being transported to Kandrakar.

Caleb appeared in Kandrakar in front of The Oracle. "Caleb you should be going to Meridian with the guardians and figuring out why only the 12 portals are working." The Oracle said. "Thats why I'm here, I may have already figured it out, I need to see the breath of time." Caleb said. "I'm sorry Caleb but I cannot let anyone see the breath." The Oracle replied back to Caleb. "I don't have time to argue, send me back to earth then." Caleb said, and just as quickly as the bookshop portal took him to Kandrakar, The Oracle used his magic to send him back.

"That was quick." Irma said. "I only had one question to ask." Caleb said back. "Why didn't you just you use the portal to ask him?" Taranee asked. "I forgot you could do that." Caleb said. "Does it matter, can we just get going I want to see Elyon." Cornelia said. "Okay, Will take us to Elyon house the portal there should still work, I think." Caleb said to them all. And Will transported them away.

–

This was mad, he had just walked through some strange thing, and now he was standing with his hand in the air, with a spear at his ribs nearing a state of panic and only just keeping calm. "I'll take this guy to Vathek, you stay hear just in case something else comes through." One of the guards said. The guard move so he was behind Steven and then pushed the tip of the spear just to get the point across. "Get moving." The guard said and Steven started walking.

Steven had no idea where he was, the people looked strange not human and the building looked old like he had stepped into some old fantasy novel. It looked like he was slowly being lead toward a large castle not that far away. Wherever he was he didn't like it.

By the time they reached the castle Steven legs were killing him. He had been doing fencing before and hadn't really been given enough time to rest before being forced to march to the castle. Steven had complained along the way a few times but was told to shut up. Whoever these guys were they didn't seem to like him.

"What is it?" The guard at the gate to the castle asked. "Get Vathek this boy came through one of the portals and he told us to report anything to him." The guard who had lead Steven here said. "You get Vathek." The other guard shouted down to one inside, making him run off. Vathek arrived a few minutes later, and walked over. Steven stammered to him Vathek was big. "Who are you?" Vathek asked the Steven. "My name Steven, and do you think you could get the guard to move his spear from my back I'm getting a little paranoid here." Steven said really fast due to fear.

"Guard at ease." Vathek said and the guy raised his spear to the standing position. "Thanks." Steven said with a huge sigh. "Where are you from?" Vathek asked. "Heatherfield, where are am I now?" Steven asked back Vathek. "I'll leave that for the queen to explain. Follow me, guards return to your posts." Vathek said turning and walking off. Steven followed. Maybe he could make a break for it, grab a sword and fight his way out. Yeah right these guys looked like really old fashion fighter no modern thing like fencing would beat them. It was best to go along with this for now.

–

The guardians and Caleb appeared in the basement of Elyon's old house in front of the wall of which the portal to Meridian should be. "Alright Will you should be able to open the portal like Elyon did." Caleb said pointing to the part of the wall where the portal should appear. "Okay lets hope this works." Will said. "Wait." Caleb said suddenly. "What..? Why?" Will said back. "We should get closer when I came through the portal only stayed open for a short amont of time, we might not get there in time if we stand so far back." Caleb explained his interruption. "Oh okay then." Will said walking closer to the wall, the rest doing the same.

Will called the heart forth from her palm and sent forth magic at the wall in a attempt to get the portal. Nothing happened. "Try again Will." Hay Lin said. Will did as asked and once again threw energy out from the heart at the wall. Once again nothing happened. "I don't get it." Cornelia said moving over to the wall, and touching it. "It pointless it won't open." Taranee said. "Maybe if we try another of the portals." Caleb suggested. "Which one though?" Irma asked. "The school is a no, we might get seen, so I think we should try either the one out by the old carnival, or shell cove." Taranee said. "Shell cove it is." Will said. "Let get going." and once again Will warped them away.

This was slowly going to annoying if none of the portals opened Caleb thought himself. Meridian could end up being cut off from them forever if the portals stopped working. Caleb and the girls appeared outside shell cove and went inside. Will once again tried to open the portal using the magic of the heart, and with luck a portal slowly formed. All of them rushed to get through the portal before it dissappeared like Caleb said it would. Caleb made it through first followed by Will, then Taranee. Then the portal close and Irma and Hay Lin were cut off before making it in time.

"Damn come on Will open the portal again." Irma called out. "Errm Irma....Will isn't going to hear you." Hay Lin said. "Well this portal better open again otherwise we can't help at all." Irma said sitting down on a rock. "We'll just have to wait until Will manages to reopen it then." Hay Lin replied. (HEY GUY CAN YOU HEAR ME) Irma shouted down the telepathic link, causing Hay Lin to reel back in surprise. "Could you be a little quieter Irma." Hay Lin said sitting herself.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Does not own WITCH

AN: Finally back into writing. Going to try and finish this story. Then my new one. After that Who is Wreak 55, and then finally get back to working on my G&G series.

A Bit Too Simple.

Caleb, Will, Taranee and Cornelia arrived on the other side of the portal, in a not so graceful manner. Caleb had remained standing as he moved through, but Will came crashing into him from behind followed by the other two girls, knocking them all to the ground. Getting up as quickly as they could, they all noticed the fact that there were armed guys looking at them. "Sir?" One of the guards said as he realized who Caleb was. "We need to get to the castle." Caleb said ignoring the guard. "Guys where are Irma and Hay Lin?" Taranee said looking around.

The others looked around and quickly saw that Taranee was right and Irma and Hay Lin were no where in sight. "The portal must have close before they got through." Caleb said. "Try opening it again." Cornelia said. Doing as she said Will called forth energy using the heart hoping to once again open the portal. Nothing happened. She tried again. Still nothing. "Well at least we not all trapped here then." Taranee said. "Come on let go see Elyon, I'm sure the other will figure out we can't get back."

-

It was as Caleb and the other arrived in Meridian, that Vathek and Steven reached the throne room of the castle. Steven was in shock as he past through the castle. It was strange enough being lead through a castle, wall covered with random painting and the occasional sword or shield, it was being lead by the huge blue creature of a guy that was getting to him.

Vathek displayed the physical strength that not many had seen and pushed open the door to the throne room with ease. It was weird to see such large doors being moved by one person. "Queen Elyon, someone has come to Meridian through one of the portals." Vathek announced in a loud but calm voice.

Elyon turned to face them from her position of looking out of one of the large opening in the castle wall the passed for a window. Steven couldn't help but find himself staring. He had live in Heatherfield most of his life. He knew who he was looking at. She was different and they had never spoken. But she was in one of the years below him in school. She and her family suddenly moved away for no reason, or that's what most people thought when they disappeared.

"What the hell is going on?" Steven said loudly sounding really confused and unsure about things. "I wish I knew." Elyon muttered to herself. "What?" Steven said again, as he hadn't heard. Elyon was worried and didn't know exactly what to say. She could tell him the truth, but she was sure The Oracle wouldn't like that. "Are you ignoring me?" Steven said starting to get annoyed, to the point he start to try and walk toward Elyon only to have a large blue hand placed on his shoulder stopping him.

"Vathek take him to one of the guest rooms. Have some guards keep a eye on him, tell them to treat him as a guest but not to answer any of his questions or let him leave his room." Elyon order. Steven didn't like the idea, he was being told in effect that they were going to lock him up until she knew what to do with him. Steven reacted violently. Shaking free of Vathek hand, Steven ran at Elyon before Vathek could grab him again.

Steven expected to reach Elyon and grab her and bargain his way out of the crazy place. He knew nothing of the world he was in though or the fact that the women that he was charging at happened to be the most powerful women he had ever met. Raising a hand as Steven charge toward him, Steven felt his body suddenly go limp and numb and he crashed into the ground as he lost the ability to stand. Slowly darkness faded in, and he fell asleep wondering what had just happened. As he had been ordered to Vathek took Steven away, slung over his shoulder as he was asleep.

-

It was monuments later that Will and the others appeared in the throne room from within a flash of light. "Elyon." Cornelia said happily moving over and grabbing Elyon in a hug. "Hey." Elyon said plainly, it hadn't been long since they had seen each other. Elyon looked at the other over Cornelia shoulder as she returned the hug. "Where are Irma and Hay?" She asked. "On earth the portal are acting up and they got left behind." Cornelia explained.

"I'm glad Caleb managed to get you guys here. Thing are a bit messed up." Elyon said breaking away from the hug with Cornelia. "How so?" Taranee said. "Some guy from earth came through a portal Vathek was just taking him to a guest room as you guys got here." Elyon. "Oh and Will Congrats." Elyon added walking over and hugging the redhead. "Thanks." Will said kind of weakly. It still wasn't sinking in. Thinking about it while in guardian form made here wonder, just how she was going to do what she had to without putting her child at risk.

"So how exactly are we going to help." Cornelia said wondering. Something had trapped Meridian, The Oracle didn't know what and Elyon didn't no what and unless it just suddenly became obvious they could end up stuck on Meridian without anyway home. Cornelia didn't know it but she was right, and also very good at predicting thing.

Suddenly in front of the girls and Caleb a ball of blackness appeared. A sense of dread filled all of them. It was as if it was waiting for them. For the guardians to arrive as a blast of energy shot out at Will from the orb. Caleb pushed Will out of the way, and suddenly screamed in pain as the blast connected with his arm. It felt as if it was on fire, but also like it was rotting away. Caleb screamed again and tore the sleeve from his coat in panic.

As soon as Caleb could see that his arm was completely fine, the pain suddenly stopped. Looking up at where the orb had been he saw that it was gone. With questioning eyes he looked up at the girls. "What was that thing?" Cornelia said aloud. "Whatever it was Elyon destroyed it." Taranee said sitting down. Will suddenly crouched down next to Caleb and examined his arm. "It was the cause of Meridian being cut off." Elyon said suddenly causing everyone to look at her.

"Why would it attack Will then?" Cornelia asked confused, if something had cut off a entire world why go after Will alone. "It must have cut of meridian to draw us here to attack us." Taranee speculated. "Well either way it's gone and we can go home right?" Cornelia asked. "Yes, but you guys can stay awhile if you want." Elyon offered. "I don't think we should, we should really take that guy back with us before he realizes what's going on." Will said. "I guess your right." Elyon replied.

Getting up properly Caleb stared at his arm, he didn't understand what the thing done to him. It hurt so much but that wasn't what worried him, it was the fact that the pain made him feel obseesed about looking at his arm, and when he did the pain stopped. It was strange but Caleb tried to ignore it, even while Will gave him concerned glances.

-

The group were quick to do as they said they would. Vathek was called to bring the sleeping guy back to them, and then Will transported herself, Taranee, Cornelia, Caleb and the sleeping Steven back to Shell Cove on earth. Irma and Hay Lin jumped from where they were sitting. "That was quick." Irma said happy to see them. "We were attacked, I think this whole thing was a try to trap and attack us." Taranee said, as she help Caleb hold up Steven.

"Who that?" Hay Lin asked pointing at Steven. "Vathek said his name was Steven, apparently he fell through one of the portals. We need to figure out which one and drop him off there before he wake up from Elyon sleeping spell." Will explained. "Just when I was hoping we were done for the day." Irma said, sitting down again.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Does not own WITCH

AN: Bye bye to Steven for a few chapters but he'll be back. Back to Will and Caleb relationship and how they deal with the idea of parent hood. I'm really starting to like the idea of this fic even if it's taken awhile to get in to it.

Loose End

Each of the girls and Caleb looked at the sleeping man they had brought back from Meridian. "So how do we find out which portal he fell through?" Cornelia said leaning against the rock that formed one of the walls of Shell Cove. "Easy ask The Oracle." Hay Lin said as if it would always help. "He never tell anything unless he think we need to." Irma said leaning into the palms of her hand much like she would have done in school when she was younger. "There is no harm in asking." Caleb said putting down Steven. "I guess it's okay but I'll go alone, it better then taking him to Kandrakar with us." Will said pointing at Steven. "Alright but don't be too long." Taranee said sitting down next to Irma as Will used the heart to warp herself to Kandrakar.

Arriving in Kandrakar, Will was shocked to see Yan Lin, The Oracle and Endarno waiting for her. "Guardian." Endarno said bowing his head to Will out of respect. "Hello Will." The Oracle and Yan Lin said together by accident. The simple clashing of words made Will smile breifly before switching back to guardian mode, and thinking about dealing with Steven before he woke up and realized what he seen wasn't just a dream. "Oracle I need some help, someone fell through one of the portal and we want to put him back where he came through before he figures out Meridian wasn't just a dream." Will explained in a way much like she had to use when speaking to The Oracle over the years when she was in Kandrakar on guardian business.

"I know Will and this is what I think you do to deal with the problem." The Oracle said walking a little closer return Will serious attitude back at her. "The man you speak of fell through the portal in the gym when he return to pick something he had left behind. No one as of yet has return to the gym, thinking he had just left like normal. Take him back to the school and place him in the gym, and set it up to make it appeared as if he slip. I would not normally condone harm but maybe a small cut on the forehead to increase the facade that he had fallen would be a good idea. Meridian and your guardian hood is you secret to keep, if you wish to keep it, this is what I would do."

The speech from The Oracle seem larger and more in detail then normal, and a little off to what Will would have though he would have said. She wanted to question him ask why he was willing for the girls to cause harm, even if it was little just to keep their secret. She wanted to question him, but other worries and the limited time frame she had before Steven would meant she didn't. "Thank you, bye Yan Lin." Will said added the goodbye to Yan Lin purely to show that Will and the other still placed her just a tad higher the other as she was Hay Lin grandmother. Warping away again, Will went to put The Oracle plan into the action, hoping that once she had she and Caleb could sit down and talk seriously.

The moment Will was gone, both Yan Lin and Endarno turned to look at The Oracle. "Oracle, I cannot help but find this deception unnecessary and ill hearted." Endarno said with both concerned voice and concerned eyes. Yan Lin nodded in agreement with The Wise Endarno. "Oracle please tell the guardians the truth, it is not our place to force this fate upon them." Yan Lin said torn between her loyalty to The Oracle and the love for her granddaughter and her friends. "Yan Lin. Endarno. It pains me also to put the guardians in this position, but it is the only way, much as I dislike. I hope I can trust you not to tell them." The Oracle said turning about to walk away and return to his meditation. "Yes Oracle." Both of the worried advisors said as he left.

-

Will returned and told everyone what The Oracle had said. None of them liked it, but none of them could think of any thing different each of them agreed though that they would not harm Steven in anyway even if it was to protect there secret. If Steven figured it out, he had not seen any of their faces and would not be able to reveal them, all he would know was Meridian existed. Will warped them to the school gym, as The Oracle had said no one was there. Nor did it seem anyone had come to clear up from whatever club had been held here. In truth Steven had not been gone long, but they each doubt everyone would stay away from long.

Caleb was quick to place Steven down again as if he had tripped, his head laying on the case that Steven had trying to receive as he fell through the portal. It would make it look like his head had hit the case and knocked him out hopefully. "Do you really think this will work?" Cornelia asked each of them as Caleb continued to reposition Steven. "Not really, but we might as well try. Irma do you think you can spray the floor with water near his feet. It should make it look like he slipped on water." Caleb said standing up straight and looking at Steven to see if it looked realistic. It did.

Doing as Caleb asked Irma carefully called forth some water between her hands and spray a small portion of the floor with the water. Taking it upon herself she placed her foot on the water careful and pulled it back, to make it look like someone had spread the water while tripping. It was a very detailed thing to do, but she didn't know how smart Steven was and some thing so detailed many would assumed wasn't even if they were smart.

Each of the girls moved around Steven and grouped back together. "This might actually work." Irma said looking down at the scene. "We should leave. Will." Caleb said moving round Steven to join them and taking one of Will's hand in his own. For what felt like a hundredth time today Will warped the girls and Caleb away. Back to the bookshop where they had started out from. Each of the girls said quick goodbyes to each other and left. Soon leaving Will and Caleb by themselves along with a sleeping Wee who hadn't moved from the chair he was in when they got back.

Will and Caleb looked into each others eyes. Both wanted to sleep, not because it was late and they should be tired, but the fact they just felt like it. A combination of mental and physical effort so far in the day had tired them a little and both saw no reason to stay up when they didn't need to. The gaze between them quickly gave away they were thinking the same thing, and this time gladly Will warped away with Caleb, to her room directly next to the bed where both flopped down and relaxed in each others arms, until they drifted off to sleep. Thinking and dreaming about what the future would hold.

-

Caleb was the first to wake out of the pair of them. Slipping his arm out from under Will carefully not to wake her he turned over and looked at Will frog clock. Caleb spent awhile figuring out what the clock said, as he was still half asleep as he looked. It was 9:12 AM and Caleb didn't feel like getting up to be honest and looked down at Will beside him. She was beautiful but still completely100 percent asleep. He knew that if remained in the bed with Will he would accidentally wake her and he didn't want to do that.

Getting out of the bed as carefully as he could Caleb looked around the room briefly before going up to the door. He didn't want to leave Will alone or risk running in to Will mum or step-father, but he really needed a glass of water as he hadn't had a drink since yesterday morning. Quietly opening the door Caleb sneaked out into the rest of the flat and headed for the kitchen as quietly as he could.

Lucky for him it seemed that Will mother wasn't in, but as he walked through the living room Caleb hear a sound come from behind him and then a voice. "You must be Caleb then." Dean said from behind him. Caleb turned round with a start. "Err yes." Caleb said weakly as he looked over Dean. "Well then I'm glad to meet you, Susan has gone out to do some morning shopping, your welcome to make yourself some breakfast, I need to mark some student homework." Dean said walking over and sitting down on one of the living room chairs and putting down a pile of paper back book on the arm of the chair.

"Thanks." Caleb said carrying on to the kitchen. That hadn't been what he was expecting. He had expected a little more interest from the older man. He must be waiting till Will mum was back. He was expecting that once she was back they would wake Will. Of Caleb didn't just how much Dean and Susan knew about Will guardian. He knew they knew about her being a guardian and her being with child but no idea that they knew almost everything, and thanks to the spell Yan Lin had cast during their talk, they believe ever word of it, because it was all true.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Does not own WITCH

AN: As always XV thanks for showing such commitment to reading my stuff, eventually I'll have time to return the favor. Other please take the example Review me please with either suggestion or appreciation. I love it and it's what brings me back to writing.

Now that thanks and my begging for reviews is done. To the story. Now that Steven is out of the picture, and the girls our home and Caleb is with Will and her family. I can move on to going into the relationship between Will and Caleb. I hope people like what I come up with this time.

-

Not The Expected

Across Heatherfield it was Irma who was slowly awaking not long after Caleb had woken at Will's. It was strange for her to be up so early but she was happy to. She had woken at a great time. Chris had already gone to school, her dad off to the woke. Her mum would have already gotten up and done breakfast for the other meaning there was no way anyone should have been in the bathroom, or needed to use it for awhile. In Irma mind she knew it was a perfect time for a long and pleasurable bath. Getting out of bed quicker then she would have done on any day she needed to run and get ready for school when she was younger, Irma dashed for the bathroom and started a bath running for a relaxing time.

-

Back at Will's, Susan got back from doing her morning shopping, and was surprised at the sight of her husband sitting down doing some school work, while Caleb sat in another chair, a bowl of cereal on his lap, and a glass of water sitting on the coffee table in front of him. It looked as if between eating and working both were talking as if they had know each other longer then they had. Susan knew immediately that it was Caleb. The green stripes that he had hidden when they had last met now on full display.

It was a happy sight to her, but Susan couldn't help but wonder where Will was. If Caleb was here shouldn't be far away. Susan walked in and put the bags of shopping down next to the chair was sitting in. "Honey could you put the shopping away I need to go wake Will." Susan said guessing that if Will wasn't in sight that Caleb had let her continue to sleep. "Sure." Dean said putting the school books on the floor in front of him and getting up to deal with the shopping as Susan went to Will's room.

Susan knocked on Will's bedroom door, quite hard in hopes of waking up Will without having to go into her room. Susan had wanted her daughter to have done more with her academical life. She had left school last year and since then hadn't got a job and all Will really did was help with most of the house work. That was what Susan would have continued to think had Yan Lin not come and told her about Will being a guardian. Susan knew that getting a job on top of saving the world would have been stupid to ask of her.

Susan knocked again louder this time and there was still no signs that Will had woken. Susan wasn't going to wait and carry on knocking on the door in hope of waking Will. Turning the knob of the door Susan quickly walked in to her daughter room. Looking round Susan couldn't hope but notice as always that Will's room was still as messy as normally was. The mess made it easy for Susan to pick up something soft and throw it at Will in her bed. Will woke suddenly as a soft toy frog connected with her.

"Muuuummm." Will shouted out as she woke and pushed the old toy off her and turned over to try and go back to sleep. "Will wake up." Susan said loudly walking over and shaking Will. Will moan in complain again but sat up in her bed and looked at her mother. Will suddenly noticed that Caleb wasn't next to her and looked around for him. "He in the front room with Dean." Susan said knowingly looking down at Will. Will quickly stood and tried to go and find Caleb but was stopped by Susan grabbing her arm.

"Will wait we need to talk." Susan said letting go of Will and sitting on the edge of her bed. "Can it wait mum?" Will asked turning and looking at Susan. "No Will sit down." Susan said waving a hand next to her. Will sat down still wanting to go speak to Caleb before Dean said started telling embarrassing stories or something else that might annoy her. "Will have you thought about how you going to raise a child and save the world all the time?" Susan asked in all seriousness. "Will was shocked she didn't expect the serious sit down conversation about the future for a few more days at least. "Of course I have." Will replied slightly disappointed that her mother would think she hadn't.

"And what have you thought of?" Susan asked sitting forward and tuning her head to look at Will's face. "I don't know yet I need to talk to Caleb about thing." Will said honestly, she knew she couldn't come up with any plan of the future until she knew if Caleb was going to move to earth. "Will, raising a child isn't easy, but me and Dean will always be here to help you if you can't manage both your guardian task and a child." Susan said wrapping a arm around Will. Will hugged back and smile. "My daughter comes before anything else." Will said just as seriously as Susan initial question had been.

The two continued to hug for a few minutes and in the front room, Caleb and Dean were both starting to wonder what was taking Susan so long to get Will. "Do you think I should go see what taking so long?" Caleb ask looking over to Dean as he help put stuff away in the cupboards. "No they are probably having a mother daughter moment." Dean said putting the last of the shopping away a sighing as he did.

"Dean I have a question." Caleb said out of nowhere as both went back to the living room to sit down. "Yes what is it?" Dean said politely. "I need to know, how exactly do I get a job." Caleb said. It took Dean by surprise but he understood what Caleb was getting at. "err, that's more complicated then you would think, I'll help you though. We'll sit down and go through everything. If that what you want." Dean offered. "Thank you." Caleb said sitting down, picking up one of the history textbook that Dean had been using early to mark school work.

-

"Hay Lin" Hay Lin mother called through the air guardians door as she knocked to wake her. "What is it mum?" Hay Lin called back as she got out of bed and started to and find some clothes to put on for the day. "I need some help some deliveries, It seems someone having a party and want quite a lot of food." Hay Lin mother replied. "Okay mum, just give me a few minutes to get ready." Hay Lin said picking up the clothes she had decided on wearing and head for the door, planning to have a quick wash before getting dress.

A few minute later after getting ready Hay Lin was down in the silver dragon kitchen, strapping a helmet onto her head. "Mum I'm ready." Hay Lin called to her mother through the kitchen. "The order and address is on the side over there." Hay Lin mother said pointing to to a couple bags filled with plastic boxes. Hay Lin was quick to pick up the bags and look at the address. "Oh and Hay Lin try and get a tip, we don't normally deliver this early." Her mother said as Hay Lin left put the back door to her motor scooter.

Hay Lin glanced at the address again and was shocked when she realized where it was. It was the address for the bookshop, and Hay Lin had no idea why someone would be ordering from there. Putting the bags in the back box of the scooter Hay Lin jumped on and started the scooter, and drove of to the bookshop.

The ride didn't take that long, Hay Lin knew the route between the silver dragon and the bookshop better then any other person did. Hay Lin knew going through the back like she and the other sometimes did would look weird. Getting the bags from the scooter she walked through the front door. "Hello...Guys? Any one here?" Hay Lin called out. "Down here." A voice that Hay Lin hadn't been expecting called up from the basement. For a second Hay Lin panicked that someone had found their hidden base, but relaxed as soon as she realized who the voice belonged to. "coming." Hay Lin said as she descended the stairs to the basement.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Does not own WITCH

AN: Nothing really to say. People may want to make sure they didn't miss a chapter cuz I uploaded 2 together, apart from that enjoy as things get interesting.

Lol I find it funny XV that one of the stories of your I've read you say I should have skipped. To be honest I'm not much of a Corny fan in general, but I like to tried and be fair to all the girl, just to keep them as in character as I can.

The Start of Things

As Hay Lin arrived at the bookshop, Irma jumped from her bath with a shock, while Will jumped out of her seat, sending her breakfast to the floor. Taranee dropped the book she was putting away a book away on a shelf as she worked in a library, and finally Cornelia rolled out of her bed and slammed into the grown.

Each of them had felt it, a sudden scream in their minds. (WHAT GOING ON?) Will asked down there mental link. Cornelia, Irma and Taranee each said down the link that the didn't know but had heard the scream. (Hay Lin?) Irma asked the silence. There was no answer. (HAY LIN ARE YOU THERE?) Will asked.

"Will what is it?" Susan asked concern looking at the mess Will had made and the look of seriousness on her daughters face. Dean responded as well, but by heading for the kitchen to look for something to clean the mess up. He was sure that between his wife and Caleb. What ever was bothering Will would be okay.

"Mum I'm fine, just talking to the others." Will said. (Taranee can you sense where Hay Lin is?) Will asked down the link at the same time she answered her mother. It had taken a few years for each of the girls to do that but it was useful. (Sorry guys I'm here.) Hay Lin voice suddenly said before Taranee could speak what happen. (Hay Hay what happened?) Irma asked concerned. (I tripped and knocked myself out, Elyon says I should be fine though.) Hay Lin reassured her friend.

(Elyon, why are you in Meridian?) Cornelia asked. (Are you okay?) Taranee asked after her. (Yeah I'm okay, and Elyon here on earth, I'm at the book shop with her.) Cornelia gasped and started to throw clothes on as fast as she could. "Mum, me and Caleb need to go." Will said, to her mother grabbing Caleb and leaving so they could start the journey to the bookshop. (What does Elyon want?) Will asked as she and Caleb walked, there was no point in transporting as Taranee would be late due to work, Will knew that.

-

"Will wants to know why your here?" Hay Lin asked as she cleaned some remains of Chinese food off of her clothes. Luckily on 2 of the containers had opened and gone every where, and luckily Elyon was they to prevent Hay Lin from hurting herself to badly when she tripped. "I'll tell you when the other all get here, it kind of urgent and I don't want to have to repeat myself." Elyon replied sitting down in one of the chair, while Vathek who Hay Lin had neglected to mention stood beside her as a guard.

(She won't tell me until everyone's here.) Hay Lin replied to Will. (Tell her that we are on our way but Taranee won't be able to make it.) Will explained and Hay Lin relayed the message. It wasn't long for everyone to meet at the bookshop. Irma first then Cornelia and the Will and Caleb. The group gather in the basement much lick the day before, just with Elyon in place of Taranee.

"Queen Elyon what is it that you have come to earth so early?" Caleb asked bowing slightly before nodding at Vathek in a friendly nod. "I do not wish to worry all of you, but yesterday I sensed something I never though I would sense again." Elyon started, looking serious. Each of them knew what she was going to say. The only person Elyon could sense magically that she would be talking so serious about was her brother. Phobos.

"Are you sure?" Irma asked, shocked and in truth a little scared at the idea. Each and every time they had face Phobos he had been stronger and smarter. For the first time on Meridian, the time he possessed Endarno, the magical memory left in the breath of time and the magical copy which started the war Matt lost his life in. "No I'm not sure, I sensed him only for a second and then it was gone. At first I thought I had imagined it, but after spending the whole night awake thinking of it I couldn't stop myself from coming here and warning you." Elyon explained.

Each of the girls looked at each other, and then finally at Will as if for guidance on what they should do. It was Caleb who spoke. "I must go see The Oracle." Caleb said quickly heading for the portal on the wall thinking of Kandrakar and putting his hand on the image transporting him to Kandrakar. "Is it me or did he seem angry at the oracle." Irma said leaning her head to the side and looking at the fading image of Kandrakar. "Yep." Will said waiting in silence.

-

Caleb arrive in Kandrakar and stormed for his destination. "Caleb what is it?" Yan Lin asked as he stormed passed. Caleb said nothing and continued walking. His aim, the breath of time. That which contained the only remain connection of Phobos that he knew existed. Sneaking passed one of the white armor heralds, to gain entrance to the room of magical items. Caleb walked straight up to the breath of time where it hung, and swung his hand out to grab it.

His hand went through it and for a moment Caleb didn't understand until he thought back to his time as a herald for Kandrakar. The room he was in contain every magical item that existed, a incorporable copy, that allow if the original was destroyed would over time turn into the item itself. The fact that only the incorporable copy was here meant one of two things. The breath had been removed from this room, or It had been recently broken and yet to reform.

Both of those did not mean good thing, if broken Phobos may memory may have been released if taken, someone may release him on purpose. The missing magical necklace and what Elyon said she felt lead the Caleb to believe that Elyon was indeed right. Phobos was free and they had no idea where he was.

"Caleb what are you doing in here?" Yan Lin asked when she arrived. She had followed Caleb here and knew that Caleb knew one of the things The Oracle had denied her from telling anyone. "I don't have time for this Yan Lin, could you just open a image to the bookshop." Caleb said walking over. Yan Lin saw no point in arguing and drawing a large circle in the air with her hand a blue circle with the image of the book shop appeared. "Caleb what is it?" Elyon and Will both asked when Caleb appeared. "I don't have time to explain, just come to Kandrakar, all of you." Caleb said more harshly then he meant to.

Will was a little taken a back at being order by Caleb, but she knew that he would be on edge until they knew Phobos was out of the picture. During the last conflict with Phobos, Caleb had been the one to lead the Meridian army against Phobos' army of dark magic creature. He had seen Phobos magic kill too many of his friends for the idea Phobos was alive not to hit him hard. Will knew that it should have hit her hard as well because it was during that battle that Matt had lost his life defending the Meridian castle wall.

Arriving in the main chamber, Caleb and Yan Lin were there waiting for them. "Caleb what is going on? You running around like a mad man." Irma said as she watched Caleb pace up and down. "The Breath of Time is gone." Caleb said simple shocking all of them. "And The Oracle knew, I came here before we when to Meridian yesterday just to check before we to see if it might be Phobos, and The Oracle refused to let me see. Now I know why?" Caleb carried on pacing his voice lined with anger. "Caleb calm down, The Oracle always acts like he knows best." Will said walking over to him and putting a hand on his back.

Caleb stop pacing and looked at Will who just smiled at him, before turning to the door that he thought The Oracle would be coming through. A few seconds later The Oracle walked in. "I ended my meditation as soon as my presents was requested, you have questions for me." The Oracle said knowingly. Caleb moved to advance towards The Oracle but Will slide her hand to his shoulder to stop him and then step forward.

"How long have you know the breath was missing." Will asked. "Since it was taken." The Oracle counter. "How long is that." Was Will second question? "3 Days." Was the reply. "And has Phobos been released?" Was the last question of what a very quick verbal battle that only Will and The Oracle himself understood. "Not Exactly." The Oracle replied and turned to walk away. "And your not going to explain. Come on lets go home with have work to do." Will said understanding The Oracle.

"Wait your going to just except that?" Caleb said confused with a tilted head to look at Will. "The Oracle knows more then any of us, including what might happen if he tells us what we want to know. He believe it is worse then what may happen if we have to figure it out ourself." Will explained why The Oracle was the way he was. "I know that I just don't like it." Caleb admitted. "So whats the plan?" Cornelia asked.

"Easy first we go back to the bookshop. Someone pay Hay Lin for the take away and she goes home to carry on working for the day, but if anyone learns anything they will tell her. Cornelia you'll go see Taranee, explain whats going on, and try and get here out of work, we will need here skills. Caleb and Irma will go back to mine, and protect my family, if Phobos has escaped he may have noticed that my family had magic used on them not long ago and figure out they are my parent. Me and Elyon will go to Meridian and combined our magic to try and scan for Phobos. It was the last place Phobos was detected and he may not have left. If anyone can't carry out their task tell Hay Lin mentally and get her to tell me, it easier if I only have one person telling me stuff while using my magic with Elyon."

Elyon, Vathek and Caleb looked at Will shocked. Last time they had seen Will doing guardian work as important as this, her skill as a planner had been good. Now they were completely different, she didn't even seem to have to think. She just had the plan in her head already and all she had to do was explain it. It was understandable, after 4 years of saving the world and 4 years of having to think her way through things and sticky situation was starting to become the first instinct rather then second nature.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Does not own WITCH

AN: Things start to take a bad turn now that Phobos has been revieled as the bad guy. Not everything as it seems and while Will, is a great plan maker and Caleb figured out that breath was gone, it might have just been to late.

How this story continues to entertain, and that I managed to think of a decent way of writing the bad guys in. Please review as always I have no idea how many chapters are left of this story but I'm already thinking of doing a sequel to this. I face I'm starting to like this sereis of stories more then may G&G ones which was my first ever Witch story idea.

One Step Behind.

The plan was made people tasks were set and once arriving everyone moved into action. Elyon created a reasonable money from thin air explaining that it was the last of what she had from last time she had visited and gave it to Hay Lin to pay for the food. Cornelia took one of the containers to eat while she went to meet Taranee and explain what was going on. Irma and Caleb left for Will's to keep a eye on her family just in case. While Will, Elyon and Vathek transported back to Meridian.

As Irma and Caleb walked back to Will's both thought that another mood of transport would be a good idea, and Caleb longed for the motorbike that he had used when chasing down Luba when he was a herald for Kandrakar and Irma wish that she could drive, and was thinking about starting lesson.

-

Will, Elyon and Vathek appeared in the throne room of Elyon castle. "You ready Elyon?" Will asked the queen and Elyon nodded in response. "Vathek I think you should wait outside, no one is to enter this room until I say so." Elyon ordered. "Queen don't you think I should keep a eye out in case anything goes wrong?" Vathek asked looking down at the ground. "Nothing can go wrong me and Will our just combining our magic to try and sense Phobos magic." Elyon reassured him and Vathek left like ordered but stood guard outside the throne room.

Inside Will called out the Heart from here palm and held it tightly in her hand before reaching out with other hand to Elyon. Elyon linked hands with Will and both closed their eyes lightly and focused. The scanned the world piece by piece slowly trying to find any magic that existed in Meridian. Both were slightly overwhelmed when they felt the other power. Neither of them had ever realized just how strong the other was.

It distracted them and both knew this was going to take longer then they thought. As not only were they trying to find the magic of one in a very magical place but they had to force themselves to look pass a huge source of magic that was standing right next to them. Still as long as the task may take both continued to looked a the thread of magic old and new that were in the world of Meridian.

-

Cornelia arrived at the library, and dropped the empty contain of rice that she had some how eaten on the way in the bin outside before going in. Over the years Cornelia had become less focused on appearances. Not many people understood why, but since being in a long term relationship with Peter there was only one person she wanted to impress and that was him. As a result Cornelia and Taranee had become closer, that was probably why Will had chosen her to go meet Taranee.

Going up to the book check in counter she asked where she could find Taranee and was told to check the second floor as she should be putting books away on the selves. "Don't distract her to long, she is working.." The women at the desk told her. "Don't worry I'll help as we talk." Cornelia said smiling before going up stairs.

It took a few minutes to find her but when they did Taranee greeted her with a hug. "Hey Cornelia what did Elyon want?" Taranee asked quietly. Cornelia picked up some books from a trolly and started to put them away as she and Taranee share a private mental conversation. Where Cornelia explained about Phobos and Will plan so far. (What does she want me to do?) Taranee asked. (She didn't say, just told me to get you out of work then tell Hay Lin once I had.) Cornelia told her putting the last book she was holding on the self and going to get more. (Help me finish this and a couple other things and I should be able to get out for a long lunch in about half a hour. (I'll tell Hay Lin.) Cornelia said.

(Hay Lin are you there.) Cornelia said. (Watch it Corny I'm on the scooter on another deliver so do you think you can keep it short.) Hay Lin said back putting more effort in to riding her scooter then talking. (Me and Taranee should be out of the library in half a hour.) Cornelia said plainly, and didn't worry when she got no reply. Hay Lin realized talking to Will in Meridian would take more effort and therefore pulled over for a minute.

(Will Taranee should be out of work in half a hour what do you want her to do?) Hay Lin asked. Elyon took on more of the effort of searching magical as Will and Hay Lin spoke. (Tell her to take the portal to Meridian but not into the throne tell her to ask Vathek where they magic books our in the castle library and start to go over them looking for any spell that could hide someone magical trial. Tell Corny to help here.) Will replied before going back fully to helping Elyon. Hay Lin relayed the message to Taranee and Cornelia and then started her scooter again on got back to work before she was late and her mother found out.

-

Irma and Caleb arrived back at Will's and as Caleb knocked on the door, he noticed that Irma dissappeared. "I don't want to worry Will and Dean, just pretend to call Will when you want to talk." Irma whispered in his ear as Dean opened the door, Caleb felt something being placed in his pocket and realized it was Irma mobile. "Caleb, I didn't expect to see you back so soon where is Will?" Dean asked him. "She just dealing with a few things, she said I could stay here until she was done." Caleb said as Dean moved to let him inside. Waiting a couple second to make sure Irma had got inside, Caleb walked in.

"Susan just dealing with a few things in our room, so this should give us time talk about what we had been earlier." Dean said taking a seat. "Earlier?" Caleb said not really remembering. "I have idea about teaching you how to get a job if you don't mind going out again." Dean said. "Not at all, just let me call Will to tell her I might not be here when she gets back. "Of course." Dean said watching as Caleb pulled out Irma phone and walked over to where the door was.

"What is it?" Irma asked as Caleb pretended to use the phone. Caleb spoke loudly when he was pretending to talk to Will and whispered to talk to Irma. "I have to go out with Dean." Caleb said to Irma. "But Will told us to stay here." Irma said back. "This important, it a surprise for Will, don't worry I'll keep a eye on Dean and you keep a eye on Susan." Caleb said. "Well okay but I don't like it." Irma said finally.

"Bye love you." Caleb said loudly pretending to hang up the phone and putting it away. Walking back over to Dean he leaned over a chair. "I'm ready when you are" Caleb said relaxed and quite happy that Dean would be helping him. "Lets get going then, are first stop should be a friend of mine on the edge of town." Dean said. Caleb and Dean left and descended the apartment building before getting in deans car. Dean had only been driving a few minutes before Caleb stopped being able to recognise where he was but didn't ask anything. He didn't know where he was heading and didn't know how long it would take, but he didn't want to annoy the man who was trying to be helpful by asking stupid questions.

Dean drove and after awhile the car stopped out side a small row on off-licence stores and news agents. Getting out of the car he told Caleb to follow him and started to walk down a allay that Caleb assumed lead to the back of the shops and most likely the flats above them. When Caleb realized that the Allay ended not were he thought it would but suddenly it was too late. From behind him Caleb felt a sudden coldness on the back of his next and everything went black.

Out of no where a young man walked into view. "Very good work my servant. In a moment the main portion of my plan will be complete. The Heart and power will be mine." The man said with a small laugh at the end. "Yesss Massster." Dean said in a way that would make people shiver. Something was really wrong, and no one knew any better. Except The Oracle, the only man who knew yet would not speak.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Does not own WITCH

AN: This will show you about Dean, XV. As well as introducing more trouble. We get to see things from the bad guys point of view for a chapter. It always fun for the readers to find out about stuff before the character it's my way to play with them. Can't wait to see that story XV, Original I wasn't going to use Dean at all in this story and we saw how that turned out.

Anyway next chapter. Please review.

Here's One I Made Earlier.

Earlier that morning. 10 Minutes after Will and Caleb had originally gone to the bookshop to meet Elyon, a young man knock on the door that belong to Susan and Dean Collins. Neither of them knew what was about to happen, neither of them had a clue and no one else would and that's what made his plan so perfect. Susan opened the door and when she saw someone she didn't recognise she couldn't help but ask who he was. "I'm a friend of Caleb, I was told I could find him here." The man said. "He left not long ago, can I take a message for him." Susan ask politely. "No it's important that what I tell him be in person, is there someone you could perhaps call who is with him now to get him here. He doesn't have a phone." The man asked be sure to stay calm and polite in his manner.

"Is this Kandrakar stuff?" Susan asked, knowing that only someone who knew about Kandrakar would understand. "Yes, I was sent here by Endarno the Wise." The man lied but it did not show on his face. "Well if that the case, I guess you come in while I call my daughter Caleb should be with him." Susan said moving to let the man inside, closing the door once he had stepped inside. "I'll just call Will then." Susan said turning to lead the way to the front room to get the phone. As soon as her back was turned it happened. The palm of the man hand glowed red and he trust it so his palm hit the back of the women head.

Susan staggered forward slightly and then turned to face the man. "Did you have to hit the head." Susan said angrily. "I am sorry it was the only way the spell works. Now distract the husband." The man said. Susan quickly walked inside and over to the phone. "Who was it?" Dean asked. "It was one of Caleb's friend I said he could wait in the hall while I call Will so he can talk to Caleb. Susan said walking around the room as she slowly dial a number in on the phone. Susan made sure that now she was standing so if Dean looked at her the hall was behind him. "Problem?" Dean asked when he noticed that Susan had stopped dialling and looked at her confused.

During this time the man had creped further inside making sure so Dean would not hear him, and as he was distracted by Susan he called forth magic once again into his hand and swung out out Dean. Dean heard him to late, and had only just started to turn when the hand hit him in the head. "Not so damn hard." Dean suddenly said harshly. "Stop complaining, you deceitful snake and tell me, where did the Guardian and the Whisperer." The man said annoyed. "They never said, they did all their talking in their minds." Susan said annoyed herself that she was in someone else's body.

"It doesn't matter. Remember only use the names of the person body it is, I don't want to be trapped out. Now what our your names?" The man asked. Susan and Dean gave their names in turn. "Good now, remember the plan, Dean you will lead Caleb at the first opportunity to the location we decided on. Susan you make sure that when he does, to distract anyone from stopping them." The man said before walking away. "Yes master." Both Susan and Dean said, in response.

-

Later back in the alleyway, Caleb awoke but couldn't move. He was laying face down he was sure of that, and couldn't tell if Dean had been attacked as well. He did not know that it was Dean who had lead him into a trap, and feared for the man's safety even if he could not doing anything. "Finally awake, good now to give your body to my last servant." The man said. For the third time that day a certain spell was cast, one that the only visible sign was a glowing red hand, and then a sudden change in the person behaviour. "Remove this binding spell from me." Caleb said trying to keep some of his self respect of being a such a pitiful body.

The man who had attack Caleb and know done something to him that many would be unsure of, wave a hand and Caleb could finally move again. Getting up Caleb looked around him, Dean was standing next to their leader with a smug look on his. "Such rudeness." Caleb said brushing himself off and standing. "Tell me everything he knows that could be important?" The man demanded of Caleb.

Caleb stood there with a thoughtful look on his face and the broke out into a list of facts. "Elyon came to earth, warned the guardian, one of the guardians is invisible and back at the leaders flat right now. Two are working, while the leader is with Elyon trying to find the magic left from your spell yesterday in Meridian." Caleb stopped, he had spoken so much in awhile, or at all. "Good. Caleb return to the guardian home, distract the guardian there while Dean up dates Susan. Lay low the guardians will not find us until it is too late." The man said walking off. While Caleb and Dean returned to Will's both trying to think of a excuse for being back so early after leaving.

-

A few minutes past, and the man who had now attacked Susan, Dean and Caleb and seemingly taken control of them returned home, or to what was technically his home for now. It was annoying he now had to worry about the guardian before he wanted to because they knew the breath was gone. Though he did know that The Oracle had said nothing which only meant he was unsure on what to do that old weak fool.

Going into the bathroom of his home, the man looked in the mirror. Clean shaven, with shoulder length brown hair tied back into a ponytail, the man looked different from he did yesterday. He was one unlucky soul. Steven that was. Falling into a trap, meant for any person from earth, only to be taken over, and then used to take over other, with only one goal in mind. The Heart of Kandrakar and the power that went with it, the power to reclaim what he once was.

-

Cornelia and Taranee finally finished at the library and had started heading for the bookshop so they could go to Meridian using the portal there. While Hay Lin relayed that fact to Will saying that in about 10 minutes they should be in Meridian. Irma on the other hand had a less simple time. It was hard to keep a eye on someone while invisible without giving yourself away still. Firstly you had to be silent and unheard. Secondly you had to be out of the way, or move when out of the way while still staying silent. Finally though and most importantly, it was as boring as a day at school.

(Hey Hay-Hay?) Irma said asking if she was there. (What is it Irma?) Hay Lin asked. It seemed that Hay Lin was calmer and therefore most likely not on her scooter. (I'm bored.) Irma said annoying Hay Lin. (Irma things our serious at the moment, can you put up with it.) Hay Lin said, it was a request not a question. (If you carry on talking to me I'm sure, nothing more fun then a chat between a working girls and a guarding girl.) Irma making Hay Lin laugh on the other side of their link. (Irma don't tempt me I don't want to make you laugh in return, remember it was your choice to go invisible.) Hay Lin pointed out.

(And I'm regretting it.) Irma admitted. (Sneak out become visible and then knock then.) Hay Lin surgested. (Just stop bothering me, I just got another order so speak to yourself.) Hay Lin added sounding less then happy, she felt like she should be doing more then being a mental relay and Irma entainment. (Okay..okay I'll do that.) Irma said going silent. What Irma did next was amazing, she creped all the way to the door unheard became visible opened the door stepped out and then closed it all unheard. It could have been because Susan had the TV on so loud.

Knocking on the door with a mighty thump, she knew it would look strange for someone to leave and knock to get back in, but no one was looking. Susan opened the door to see Irma standing there. "Hey Irma, you looking for Will or Caleb?" Susan said, not even for a moment would have Irma guess that something was wrong with Will's mother. "Caleb." Irma said knowing that Caleb wasn't there. "Caleb not here he went out with Dean." Susan said letting the water guardian inside for the second time today. "Really, that's a pity I was hoping to talk to him about Will while Will was busy." Irma said, she knew she was full on lying but at this point she was doing it so as not to spook her.

"You welcome to stay and wait." Susan said to Irma sitting back down in the spot she had been before. Suddenly Susan and Irma heard someone opening the door again. "We're back Susan, the shop I wanted to take Caleb to, to help him was closed." Dean said walking inside Caleb quick on their heel. "Really that's a pity, anyway looks who's here." Susan said. "Irma if you want to speak to Caleb feel free to use Will's room she won't mind." Susan added. Irma did just that dragging Caleb to Will's room, while Dean went to speak to Susan. She had no idea how much trouble she was in.

-

In Meridian Elyon and Will stilled tried their hardest to find the spell which had been use the day before. It was a huge search and they were coming closer to their goal. They could feel it, the spell, but it was wrapped up in older powerful strings of magic, that ones seemed that clung to the air and swallowed new one and hide them. Magic put in place on the castle by Phobos when he had rules so no one could no when he had cast a spell with out witnessing or being told about.

It was so close, Will knew that Taranee would be the key. While Will could make a general, It took Taranee keen wit to figure out problems such as this. It was lucky that Taranee and Cornelia had just arrived on the scene. Standing outside the throne room doors. "Girls?" Vathek said as they appeared. "Vathek great, we need to find the castle library, more specifically the section that has books about magic can you take us?" Taranee asked as she saw the big blue man. "I guess follow me." Vathek said, both girls thanking him and following as he walked off.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Does not own WITCH

AN: Not much to say, Thanks to reviewers. Enjoy this chapter and please review more.

Nighty Night

At Will's after Irma had taken Caleb to talk in Will's room, Dean and Susan moved into their own. "Caleb is ours, but what do we do with the guardian." Dean said sitting on the bed. "Your right we don't have our powers back yet, but it shouldn't be that hard for us to over power her." Susan said back. "But she will tell the other, they seem to have a mental bond." Dean said. "We just have to make sure we knock her out with our first blow. You should be able to do that much still, Yes?" Susan asked.

In Will's room, Irma spoke to the Caleb not knowing anything was wrong. "How long do you think the others will be?" Irma asked him. "I'm sure it won't take long at all, but we should really be out there keeping a eye on Will's parents. Like she asked." Caleb said. "Alright come one." Irma said opening the door and both of them stepped back into the rest of the house. Susan and Dean were sitting on the sofa. Irma and Caleb went back into the living room. "Everything okay?" Susan asked. "Yes everything fine, do you mind if the pair of us wait here till Will gets home." Irma asked. "Not at all?" Dean said winking at Caleb without Irma seeing.

"Irma I forgot something, I need to ask you. Sorry." Caleb said causing Irma to turn to look at him. "What is it?" she asked annoyed. Distracted she didn't see anything, as Dean got up grabbed the empty tea mug that he had been pretending to drink from and slam it on the back of Irma head. Irma went down straight away, as if the muscle in her body just denied putting any effort into keeping her standing.

"Impressive." Caleb said. "Now what, do we kill her?" Dean asked. "No I'm sure that if knocking her out won't alert the others killing her would." Caleb said crouching down. "We must keep her unconscious, Susan go find Steven, I'm sure he will grant you enough of your powers for you to stop her waking up. But be quick about it." Caleb added on, and Susan was already running for the door.

-

In Kandrakar Will and Elyon continued to try and locate and trace of Phobos or his magic and were still having little success in the matter. Whenever they located a source of magic that wasn't one they knew or recognized it turned out to be some 100 year old spell, that was still in place. Like some of the protection spell placed on the castle by some of the original ruling family. It was starting to get to them, and Elyon was slowly starting to believe she imagined everything.

Will was quick to reassure her, telling her that the breath wouldn't be gone if Phobos wasn't free, or that The Oracle when asked if Phobos was free would have just said no instead or being ambiguous. "Will I just don't understand why we haven't found anything, our power together she be able to find any spell in the world." Elyon said, sitting down and breaking of from their spell. "Don't worry Elyon we will, but we should take a break and see if Taranee's found any thing.

-

A few minutes early in the castle libabry. "Hey Taranee over here." Cornelia called out pulling a large book off one of the selves. "What is it?" Taranee asked running over and looking at the book. "I don't know it just looked like it could be useful." Cornelia said handing Taranee the book. "Magical Items of the Dark Collection?" Taranee read aloud in a confused voice. "Doesn't sound like it be useful, but." Taranee said, thinking to herself. "But what?" Cornelia was the one confused now. "Maybe there is a magic item that can hide magic traces, might as well take a look." Taranee said opening the book to the contents page.

The contents page was a huge list of what seemed to be names for magical items. The first one seemed to have a intresting name. The staff of proportional power. Why would anyone want proportional power. Taranee opened the book to that page and read.

The Staff of Proportional Power – Number in existents one. Rated one of the most powerful magical items ever. The staff requires only the smallest amount of magic to use, unlike most powerful magical items. Being made of the solidify magic or the mage of Meridian, the staff allows any magic user to place any proportion of power into the staff. The power is then increase ten to twenty fold.

The staff can also be broken down and carried around when not in use as part of the owners magic. The staff while allowing a person to gain power so far in extreme of their own, it comes with one major flaw. If it is taken while a person has placed their magic into it, that power become the new owner's. Giving it the great potention for gaining power, at the risk of losing it.

-

At that point Taranee stopped reading, the staffs name was misleading but it sounded powerful, but in no way related to what they were looking for. Closing the book, she carried over to a small pile to look over later, while going back to search for any other books that might help with Cornelia. She couldn't help but notice as she walked away the name of the books writer though. 'The Collector'

It was at that point in time that Will and Elyon arrived at the library, via the means of teleporting into the room. "hey guys." Will said as they appeared. "Found anything?" Elyon asked. "nothing much, as few books that might help if we read them but we would have to have a army of reader to get through them all." Taranee said looking at Elyon. "We could get the other to come help." Cornelia suggested to Will. "Yeah alright but I want some to keep a eye on family. I'll tell Hay Lin to Irma to come join us but for Caleb to stay there." Will said. "I'll ask a few guards to try and track down some scholars who might be able to help." Elyon said walking off.

(Hay Lin?) Will asked. (Will any luck?) Hay Lin asked back. (Not yet, I need you to tell Irma to come help s, and if you can to come as well.) Will said as she walked over to the table where Taranee had put books and picked one up. (Okay. What about Caleb?) Hay Lin said wondering. (No I want him to keep a eye on my mother and father.) Will said ending the convosion, because Hay Lin switch to talking to Irma.

(Irma? You there?) Hay Lin said, there was no reply. (IRMA, WAKE UP.) Hay Lin shouted down the link expecting her to have fallen asleep. Still no anwser. Hay Lin quickly grabbed her mobile and started calling Irma's to which there was no anwser either, then she tried Will's house phone, and the theme continued. (WILL I CANT GET IN CONTACT WITH IRMA OR YOUR HOUSE.) Hay Lin shouted at Will in a panic. (WHAT?) Will shouted back before switch to the link to talk to evryone.

(Guys Hay Lin can't contact Irma try as well.) Will said, and each tried with no success. (Hay Lin, go to mine we're on are way. Taranee, Cornelia let go.) Will said down the link. "Vathek tell Elyon to keep trying to find Phobos magic we're heading to earth, Irma and Caleb may be in trouble." Will called to him summoning the heart and transporting them straight to Will's.

-

Will's home was a mess, the TV was broken, in fact every single piece of technology was. It didn't make any sense. Only one thing seemed to be okay, the coffee table. On which a piece of paper laid.

-Dear keeper of the Heart-

I have taken your family, friend and lover. Their lift will be mine if you do  
not willingly give me the heart tonight at seven O'clock. You will met, Caleb

In your old school gym, he will take the heart and bring it to me. If you do

not he will die before you eye. While I kill the others from where I am hiding.

They will all be spared if you give me the heart, and unharmed.

P.S. Do not try and follow Caleb after giving him the heart, or else they will all

still die.

Will read the note and then fell to her knees in tears. Taranee was quick to take the note after and read it. Then Cornelia and none of them knew what to do. Phobos had in a sense one, he would either get the heart or kill their friends. Will slowly broke down before her friend, she couldn't take the idea of losing another man she loved.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Does not own WITCH

AN: Thing are starting to heat up and it won't be long till they come to a close. With the girls in such a bad position can they come up with a plan while Will is so upset. Review please and enjoy.

Ruses

"This is madness there is no way this will work, they will not give up the heart." Susan said pacing. "Yes surly you don't expect thing to be that easy." Dean said leaning against a wall. "Of course he doesn't, he expects that they will give me a fake heart and then follow me. They will expect us to be killed if they hand over the real heart." Caleb said. "Exactly, they will follow Caleb here thinking I won't be ready because I have told them not to. Unexpected into a trap they will walk." Steven said . "Now I am going to return a portion of each of your powers, enough for you to be of help but not risk betrayal." Steven added before raising a hand and in turn casting orbs of energy at each of them.

-

"Will? WILL?" Taranee said crouched down next to Will trying to calm her friend. "We will save them." She said. "Yeah Will, we can give Caleb a fake heart he will play along and we can follow him while invisible." Cornelia said. "But he said if we follow he will kill them." Will said through tears. "Phobos won't risk killing them until he has the heart." Taranee said. "when Hay Lin gets here we'll go to Kandrakar and ask them to make a fake heart." Taranee said.

Time started to past and Hay Lin arrive and each of them tried to bring Will in to the plan making it clear that they couldn't give up the heart. Will knew that they were not being heartless about her family and Irma being in danger, but truthful that they would be hurt if they gave up the heart and have no powers to save them.

The trip to Kandrakar went off with out a hitch and a fake heart was made and given to them quicker then they thought it would take. And then the girls planned. How exactly they would follow Caleb without getting caught and how they would surprise and defeat Phobos. The hour past and a plan of action was decided on and the girls went to the school a hour before Caleb was meant to arrive.

Hay Lin turned invisible and took to the skies so she could keep a eye on Caleb when he left. So she could lead the other to where ever Phobos was hiding. The plan was risky but it was better then giving up and handing their powers away to a mad man. The last hour past and before they knew it Caleb arrived climbing in through one of the windows to get into the school gym.

Will couldn't help by smile and well up in tears when she saw him and went to run over to him. "Stay back." Caleb said acting scared. "If you come to close to me he'll know, he wants you to throw me the heart." He said, inside the force controlling Caleb smiled, they had no idea who he really was.

Will pulled the fake heart out and sadly threw it to Caleb who caught it with ease. "Don't worry Will everything will work out I know it." Caleb said trying to play his part, knowing the heart he held was in deed a fake like he and Steven had expect. It was time to lead them in to a trap one they didn't even know about.

"I have to go, if I take to long he said he would kill them." Caleb said. "I love you Caleb don't worry we'll save you somehow." Will said still in tears. "I know you will. I love you too." Caleb said it felt sicking to say but he continued to act as if he was the man he was meant to be. Caleb quickly left through the window he had come through and started running off through the streets. Hay Lin in the skies was quick to follow, and tell the other which way he was going via their mental link.

Will was quick to turn invisible and run outside and follow Hay Lin direction, and was quickly joined by Taranee and Cornelia who had also in hiding. It was hard to follow Caleb while being invisible and having to dodge around people because they couldn't be seen. After running what felt like a eternity Hay Lin stopped. (Guys Caleb gone into Elyon house, Phobos must be their.) Hay Lin told the other. (OK wait for us and will all bust into together.) Will said.

-

Inside Elyon's Steven, Susan and Dean waited as Caleb ran inside. Caleb was quick to place the fake heart on the ground just inside of the door, so that when the guardian came in they would see it. Susan sat in a chair faking sleep as well as Dean in another seat did the same. Irma was no where in site and Caleb quickly hid I the cupboard under the stairs. The girls had no idea how much trouble they were about to walk into. Steven, plainly waited in the front room insight expecting the girls to hesitate because he was not who they expected.

Will, Taranee and Cornelia quickly met up with Hay Lin, and slowly approached the house making sure to stay invisible and slowly creped in through the front door. All of them of them were confused when they saw the fake heart on the floor and expected that Phobos had figured things out. Quickly they came inside and when Will saw her mother she ran into the room becoming visible. "MUM ARE YOU OK?" Will shouted before looking up at Steven who she hadn't noticed.

"PHOBOS!" She shouted coming to the conclusion that Phobos was controlling the young man who had been to Meridian. Will sent lighting out toward Steven and the other guardian appeared and attacked as well. Their attacks met thing air, as Steven disappeared. "Is that what you though, that I'm Phobos oh no, but I am working with him." Steven voice said from nowhere. Each of the girls were scared they didn't know what was going on.

It all happened so suddenly. None of the girls saw it coming. Dean and Susan jumped from the chairs. A bolt of lighting shot out of Susan hand striking Will in the back, causing her to fall to the ground. The form of Dean suddenly mutated into that of a large snake, and he smashed to clawed hand down upon Hay Lin before she knew what was happening. Worse of all though, was the door of the cupboard being blasted open and a second blast struck Taranee knocking her out.

Cornelia was lucky none of the first attacks had hit her and she tried to reacted by causing a huge vine to burst from the ground and lash out a Dean. The large snake Dean, smashed into a wall before she was blasted by a combined attack from Caleb and Susan. It all went dark and each of the girls could no longer fight back thing had just gone from bad to worse.

-

In the basement, a normal looking Dean was tying each of the girls up in magical bond so that they could fight back when they awoke. "Very good work, Cedric." Steven said. "Nerissa, Phobos. As promised here is another portion of your powers." He said again sending power into them. "I can't not believe that went so well, now what do we do." Cedric in Dean body whispered to Phobos who was in Caleb. "We wait." Phobos whispered back.

"So how exactly do you think you can get the heart with her giving it up?" Nerissa asked, who out of the three people being forced to work for Steven was the one that like him the most, but plans of betrayal formed in her mind just as much as it did in Phobos and Cedric's. "I have my plan, no all of you get out return tomorrow morning, I have no wish for your presents at this time." Steven order. "One question, why exactly do you want the heart." Cedric asked. "I am The Collector and it is the last thing I want for my collection, do as I say and one day you may have all your powers and even your own bodies back, no get out." Steven said waving his arm to the door.

Cedric, Phobos and Nerissa left, each of them hated that guy. It didn't matter that he had recreate their minds from Phobos memories left in the breath of time. Combined with the memories of the Oracle. He had giving them lift again in hope of using in them, not knowing that all three of them had only been playing along.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Does not own WITCH

AN: The guardians have been captured. Phobos Cedric and Nerissa are alive and in the bodies of the people Will loves most. The Collector a man who wants the heart has all of them in his power and the heart with in his reach. Things looked screwed. The next chapter starts and how are the girls going to escape this one. Review please and enjoy.

Goals and Means

The Collector paced in front of the guardian who each laid on the ground bound at wrist and ankle with magic bonds. Each in turn was then link to the next by chains and a final chain linking them to the wall behind them. He found it funny, how many years had past ever item he needed in his possession and the only thing he needed was the heart. How many years had he be drifting through the worlds looking for a mean to get the heart when he already had one. Now the heart laid in front of him, its protector helpless.

He couldn't help but laugh lightly. No evil laugh as would be cliché but a small one of amusement and possible what was closer to content then anything else. "What are you laughing at?" Irma said, as she was the only one of the girls who was awake. Once the other girls had been captured there was no point in keeping her asleep any more. Well other then the fact that she was annoying. "Will get out of this we always do, the bad guy never wins." Irma shouted at him pulling on the chains that held her and the other girls.

He laughed again, he was now really amused. She had no idea just how stupid she sounded to him. She couldn't know, she didn't have year upon years of experience in these things. He couldn't resist taunting her though crouching down next to her. Grabbing her under the chin with force Irma tried to bite him. "You know nothing, good and evil are illisions. What is right and wrong is a matter of opinion and in my opinion my goal is more important then any of yours." He said pushing her down as he finished speaking . Standing back up he heard her speak again and knew it was only swearing.

-

Phobos, Cedric and Nerissa walked, Phobos seemed to be taking the lead and neither of the other knew where. All they knew was that the prince had a idea to rid them of there controller and take back their powers by force, even though the level of their powers was small compared to his. "Master where are we going?" Cedric asked. Phobos memories in the breath had been from before being betrayed by Cedric and as such Cedric was still willing to serve his master. "Your old book store, Caleb's memories say the guardians use it as a base and have a portal that can travel between worlds." Phobos explained.

Nerissa wasn't convinced that working with the Meridian prince and the serpent was a good idea, but the enemy of my enemy is my friend and as long as she worked with Phobos she knew the end of Kandrakar guardian would follow and the heart would end up in either Her, Phobos or The Collector's possession. She would need to make sure that first the Collector did not get his hand on it, then Phobos only then she could lay claim to it herself.

"Phobos for what reason do you wish to move between world before we all have our powers back?" Nerrisa asked confused with Phobos plan of action. "No move between but summon from." Phobos said. Between Cedric and Nerrisa a few more question were asked but no of them were answered by the magic user and the three went to the bookshop in silence after that.

-

The Collector continued to pace, Irma on occasion hurl insults at him while waiting for him to do something other then think to himself. Irma had figured out that he was thinking of the method for removing the heart from Will and that when he had he would kill them. She had to prevent that and if she could only do so by being a distraction for now she would. "Hey Mister magical mad man are you going to do anything you damn stupid bastard, or are you just keeping us so you can have some girls around." Irma taunted trying her hardest to get the guy mad to distract him.

It had been a bad choice. The Collector was quick to turn toward her and she expected him to blast her with some spell to hurt her or put her back to sleep. She was wrong and tried to get out of the way as he kicked at her. Being caught in the side of the head, she was sent back into the wall her head meeting with the stone, she could feel the cold liquid she knew was blood start to trickle down the back of her neck and all of a sudden it sunk in just how scared she was. "That better." The collector said taking in the nice sound of silence again.

-

In Meridian Elyon sat on the floor of the throne room still trying to scry to find Phobos magic. She had no sussess and Vathek was now banging on the door as most of the day had past and it was getting late. "Please Elyon it is late and you have been at this all day please go get some rest, hopefully the schoolar will have found something by morning if the guardians haven't found anything by then." Vathek shouted through the large heavy door hopeing that she would listen.

The sound of wood and metal moving started as the door started to open. Elyon got up and walked out of them without saying anything because of how tired looking for magic all day had made her. Vathek knew that she would want to be woken the moment the guardian found anything, but doubt that the guardians would still be awake, because of being so late in the day.

-

Phobos and the other two of W.I.T.C.H's old enemy arrived at the bookshop and let themselves in side with the aid of a quick spell from the hand of Phobos. He knew he had to be quick, he knew he had to be lucky, he knew that if his sister noticed he and the other would be in a serious amonts of trouble, but the risk was better then being force to serve someone acting above himself. "Phobos please tell me what we are doing here know?" Nerrisa asked trying to be polite as she guessed any other action would have lead to the anwser being no.

"Our common enemy is from Meridian, he is a legend a man who the search for the way to bring his wife back to life looked for the most powerful magical items in the universe. He wrote a book a note book, of every item he had found so far and left it in the castle libabry before leaving Meridian never to be heard from till know. I need that book, only by figuring out a weakness to him will we be able to defeat him." Phobos explained. "If you want you powers back you will follow my order from now on without question, and also be silent." Phobos said going downstairs.

Cedric and Nerissa followed and just watched. Phobos was quick to summon up the image of the castle libabry on the portal in the basement, and was fast to cast a spell on the portal. Cedric and Nerrissa could see that one of the book started to glow and then disappeared before appearing in his hand. "Now leave me to read." Phobos ordered and Cedric and Nerrisa complied knowing that only Phobos gave them a chance of defeating The Collector.

-

In Elyon basement, Irma watched intently as The Collector sat on the ground a good few meters away from him and seemed to be meditating. She was scared out of her mind and wanted the other to wake up and calm her down, and tell her how bad her head was bleeding but from the looks of thing The Collector had decided on a plan. The young man was glowing, a redish brown color while a wall of goldish green light prevent anything from reaching him. From the slight amount of falling dust to the traces of light coming from upstairs.

Irma wondered what he was doing, he seemed to be preparing something and felt that once he finished and the heart in his possession that she would be the first to die for being such a pain to him. Slowly as she watched the fear inside of her built up in to silent tears that sounded like thunder crashes in her ears when they rolled off her face and hit the ground. In her heart she didn't think their was anything that could save her now.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Does not own WITCH

AN: The girls position hasn't seemed to get any better, while Phobos and the other 2 old enemies seem to be plotting against The Collector. Is it worth to be saved only to be put into the hands of those who also want you dead. Review and enjoy.

Underestimation

Phobos read like nothing else mattered, while Nerissa and Cedric stood around waiting. It wasn't the greatest way to spend time, but if Phobos found a way for them to be free of The Collector none of them would think it was a waste. "How long do you think it will take him to get the heart." Cedric asked Nerissa knowing that she was once a guardian. "A long time, the amount of power needed to forcible take the heart, is mind blowing." Nerissa replied.

"I told the both of you to be silent, no shut your mouths." Phobos commanded. Cedric immediately did so knowing that angering the prince was a bad idea, but Nerissa who did not know so well decided to retort. "And why should I all you doing is reading, that isn't really a way to beat him we should try and take him on together." Nerissa said walking over to Phobos and towering over his sitting form.

"We would be killed in seconds he has not just his but some of our power, unless we can gain a advantage we have lost." Phobos explained turning the page of the book. His eyes opened wide when he read a few lines into the page. It was the part of the book Taranee had read earlier in the day, and suddenly Phobos knew how to defeat their enemy. "Back to the house." Phobos said ripping the page from the book, and standing. Suddenly the page caught fire and Nerissa wonder what it had said that had given Phobos a idea.

The three of them moved as fast as they could, Phobos had told them it was important that they reached the house soon, and then act loyal to The Collector. If they could get him to lower his guard for a while they could win. Phobos had order them to attack as soon as she said to, Nerissa had asked what his plan was but he refused to tell.

-

Irma continued to watch The Collector, she had no idea what he was doing or how long it was going to take, but she didn't want her last moments to be in fear. She wanted to try and be strong to the end and her forced the tears from her eyes and was now glaring at her captor. She couldn't help but still be slightly scared, and hope that the others would wake up soon and have a plan to escape. Her hopes were partial answered. As she heard moans next to her of someone waking. Irma quickly looked to see who it was. It was Will. "What happened?" Will groaned. "Will." Irma said excited.

"Irma..? Your okay." Will said trying to move over to Irma, even though Taranee was in the way and the chains didn't allow much movement. "Yeah, but I don't know for how long." Irma said back, scooting round so she could hug Will. "What' do you mean." Will said confused. Irma started explaining, not knowing how much Will knew. Irma was quick to explain, that Caleb, Dean and Susan were possessed and that the guy called himself The Collector and seemed to be getting ready to steal the heart.

The Collector heard everything that was said but saw no need to respond to the talking, letting himself be distracted from his spell was a stupid move, he needed to get his hands on the heart as quickly as possible before the guardians came up with a plan. He knew the bonds which held them and trapped their powers were not perfect and had a flaw that could be exploit, he had to be finished before that was the case.

-

Phobos, Cedric and Susan arrived back at the house, all three had been running, and Phobos was glad that the body he was currently in was more physically able then his own one, even if it was once one of his creations. Once they reached the main door the made sure to tidy themselves up slightly and walk inside and then down into the basement. "What are you doing down here, I told you to stay out." The Collector said without moving, but increasing the power to his magical shield just in case.

Phobos took the lead, and tried to gain The Collector trust. "I could not resist, I am sorry but you have my greatest enemy in your power, and I wish to see just how you deal with them. If I am not allowed to deal with them myself can I not a least witness their end." Phobos said trying to be seemingly humble and charming much in the same way he had gained Elyon trust many years ago, before the guardians made her realise he had been lying.

"I also wish to see if a legend from my world is able to fulfil his goal, and perhaps negotiate your help in returning my world to me." Phobos continued. The Collector did not trust the prince but knew that Phobos desire to rule his world again my keep him under his control for a long as he needed him. "I will let you watch, but all of you must remain silent, I am preparing." The Collector said returning to his spell.

Time past and slowly each one of the guardian awoke and spoke quietly among themselves, The Collector knew they were planning but it would not be in time. Phobos, Cedric and Nerissa made sure to stay silent, and watch hoping that Phobos plan would work. The Collector stood, and Phobos knew what was about to happened and got ready. The Collector laughed and looked at the girls and suddenly with a flash of light a staff appeared in his hand.

Raising the staff and pointing it at Will, Taranee move in the way in hopes of protecting Will and the heart. It didn't matter The Collector never got to do as he was planning as Phobos shouted. "NOW" He screamed, and Cedric and Nerissa attacked, Cedric by changing form and charging and Nerissa with a weak bolt of lighting. The Collector deflected the bolt with his staff before blasting Cedric with it, and started to turn to blast Phobos.

Phobos was ready with a hand raised and the invisible force of his spell pulled the staff from The Collector hand and in to his own. Phobos was amazed with just how much power the staff held and wasted no time blasting The Collector. He was thrown to the ground, and he blacked out and slowly a blackish orb shape of mist started to float out of Steven's body. Will recognised it as the one that had attacked her in Meridian a few days ago, and realized that The Collector had possessed Steven just before seemingly destroyed by Elyon, before being brought back to earth by them.

Phobos knew that having the staff out encouraged Nerissa or Cedric to try and steal it off him and quickly drew the power that The Collector had place in it into himself and made the staff fade away into nothing. Phobos laughed now he had more power then ever before and only one weakness that he knew of using the staff was his only weakness and he didn't plan on doing so.

Phobos spent second starting his next spell, and with a flash of light a form appeared in the room. One the girls had hoped never to see again. It was Phobos. Phobos body. Using the spell to possess people Phobos quickly sent his conciousness and powers back into his body. Leaving Caleb to collapse to the ground.

Cedric and Nerissa looked on both impressed and scared at the power Phobos now held, the girls looked at the form of Phobos with more fear in their eyes then they had in years, and Phobos... Phobos laughed looking down at himself with great pride and pleasure. "How does it feel Guardian, how does it feel to not only face me again, but to face the original. I am no memory now, my body no longer falls through the endlessness of Kandrakar this is me. Every version of myself I've made reunited with me. The power of gods, I have stolen, and I only have two groups of powers I desire. Yours and my sister's" Phobos gloated with pleasure.

Things had looked bad while the girls had been at the mercy of The Collector, but now they were at the mercy of Phobos, and only two people were free enough to save them. The only two people who didn't have powers. Steven and Caleb both now free of their possessors slowly came two, and tried to act as if they had not until they saw a opportunity.

Steven, felt strange from being someone who never knew about magic before, now knew about magic and some of the knowledge of The Collector just like The Collector had know everything he had know. Caleb also felt off, he felt tainted, he felt sick as if being possessed by Phobos was a deadly illness that he had some how magical survived.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Does not own WITCH

AN: No note just another chapter. Review and enjoy.

The Big Decision

Phobos was now in a quandary. He knew how The Collector had thought of getting the heart. He wanted to use his staff to amplify his power beyond in normal level and then rip the heart free so he could take it. Phobos knew that if he was to try the same that Cedric or Nerissa would have figured out why Phobos had taken the staff and try to do the same, and he was no willing to risk that. How would he get the heart then.

It was simple he would use the memories of Caleb that he had picked up on while possessing him. He would exploit the keeper of the heart emotion and force her to give up the heart. He would exploit her maternal instinct and make her give up the heart, all he had to do was to be willing to let the guardian live after. He was.

Phobos started to cast a spell, and the guardian started to worry more so then before. Suddenly Phobos sent forth magic at the guardians. All of them recoiled and wonder what the purpose of the spell was. "Will, the spell I just cast is the one Yan Lin used on your parents. You will believe anything that I say that is true." Phobos said, walking up to the guardians. "I am willing to let you live. Your unborn child and your friends, as much as I want to kill you I will let you all live, if you give up the heart. You would live in my world as slaves but you would be alive. Give me the heart, and I will find new bodies for Cedric and Nerissa to possess so that your parent might also live." Phobos said and Will believe his every word.

"But If you do not choose to give me the heart this very instant I will kill one of your friends before your eyes and then I will ask again. Will you give me the heart?" Phobos said. It scared Will that she believe him, she wanted it to be a trick that if she gave up the heart he would back out, but she knew she knew it was no trick if she gave up the heart they would live. "Will don't do it, I would rather die." Irma said finally over her fear of death. Each of the other guardian said the same thing, choosing death over giving Phobos the power to rule the entire universe. "I'm sorry." Will said and started calling the heart to give to Phobos.

Caleb in his mind screamed, he knew that Will was trying to save his child, and if she hadn't been pregnant would have given her life just as quickly as the other guardians. Caleb jumped up knowing that if Phobos wouldn't harm him, otherwise Will would never give up the heart. "Will don't do it, I know you want our child to live but in a world ruled by Phobos it's not worth it." Caleb shout running in-between Phobos and Will.

Steven at this point also knew he was in serious trouble he was not a friend of the guardians and if what Phobos had said was true that he was a easy mark for death. Slowly he tried crawling away unnoticed but was blocked by Cedric. "Your not going anywhere." Cedric said putting a foot on one of Steven hands.

"Caleb I have to I want to live I want my child to live and I want my friend to live." Will said the heart no in her hand glowing, quickly she threw it over Caleb towards Phobos. This wasn't happening Nerissa thought, this fool was not willing to let the girls live after all they had done, running forward as the heart was in the air Nerissa tried to grab the heart. Phobos was not willing to let this happened and quickly cast a spell causing Nerissa to freeze on the spot and then for Nerissa mind to be exiled from Susan body.

Susan collapsed by quickly started moving. Phobos now focused again bent over to pick up the heart. Caleb quickly jumped forward at the heart and grabbed it. Phobos just used magic to open up Caleb hand and the float the heart to him, making sure as to leave Caleb unharmed so that Will knew he was telling the truth. He wouldn't have full control over the heart until he absorb it like Will normally would. He did.

Phobos couldn't believe it, after all these years he finally had the guardians powers, he had enough power to take his sister and then to go force Kandrakar under his will, Phobos had enough power to rule everything and anything he desired. All he had to do was to be willing to let a few people live, something that many times in the past he may not have tried. Thinking about it now he could kill them all. But in his heart a small light seemed to shine just bright enough to make him stick to his promise, it may not stop him ruling but it stopped him killing a handful of people who now were no risk to him.

Blasting the chains that held the guardians Phobos just started walking away he had no fear of being attack physically he had enough power to stop himself from being harm. He had more pressing matter such as going to go find his sister. As soon as the chains broke thought the girls realised something. Their powers they still had them, it didn't make sense Phobos had the heart. What happened next surprised everyone. A blinding light came from Phobos and the heart burst out of him and back into Will.

Using the distraction Steven got up as quickly as he could and ran to the back of the basement behind the guardian. "NO IT CANNOT BE YOU GAVE ME THE HEART WILLINGLY." Phobos screamed summoning up power to attack. It wasn't any of the guardians who spoke but Steven using the knowledge he had gained from the collector. "LOVE IS A HEARTS CHILD AND HER LOVE NEED A HEART." Steven screamed back before diving to the ground.

Caleb did the same as being between the guardians and a super powerful prince did not seem like a good idea. With a combination of their powers the girl held back the blast of magic Phobos attacked with and slowly pushed it back towards him. The room filled with more light and the magic slowly started ripping the room apart. Caleb and Steven crawled over to Susan and tried getting her to safety. Pulling Cedric in deans body with them up the stair and out of the door knowing that they might be able to save Dean from Cedric possession at a later point in time.

Getting out of the house and to the road side, all four of them collapsed at the road side. Cedric knew that he may now have the body he was using stolen away from him. But he wasn't going to die in the chaos. Looking back at the house Caleb started to worry as part of the house got pulled inward while other blasted away. Suddenly the house exploded and piece of the house flew out in all direction. Elyon old house now no longer existed and they didn't know what was going on.

-

In the basement just before the house exploded the magic was slowly tearing the house apart and piece float around of just ceased to exist as huge amounts of magical power collided. "I WILL NOT LOSE GUARDIANS." Phobos said as the power of five slowly pushed against him. "I WILL SURVIVE I WILL ALWAYS HAVE A PLAN FOR SURVIVAL I PUT ONE IN PLACE LAST TIME AND I HAVE THIS TIME AND NEXT TIME I WON'T HAVE TO BE A PAWN PART OF THE TIME TO MADMEN LIKE THE COLLECTOR. GOODBYE GUARDIANS." Phobos shouted putting the last of his magic into his attack.

The resulting explosion should have killed them all, but Will was quick to react and Phobos probably expect them to survive as well. With a barrier of magic Will protected them from the explosion while Phobos was ripped to shreds by magic, fire and pieces of building work. Phobos slammed into the ground and then his body faded as if it was just a illusion. The guardians cheered and hugged and looked around knowing that if Phobos did come back they would win once again.

-

Outside Caleb started running to were the house had been, Susan was following them while Steven kept a eye on Cedric. Cedric knew that he could at this point in time kill the human next to him if he wanted but feared what may happen after if the guardians had just won. "WIIILLLLL...WIIIILLLLL?" Caleb and Susan shouted as they ran to the edge of the house and looked over the edge down into what was the house basement.

"HEY CAN YOU GET US OUT OF HERE." Irma shouted up to them. Susan broke out in tears seeing that they were all okay and unharmed, and in guilt of not being able to help or even resist being possessed. "You can teleport out, why do you need help?" Caleb shouted back down. "Were all too drain to bother." Irma said laughing putting a hand to the back of her head to check on where she had injured herself.

"So what you going to do now, I don't think you want to die, or lose your body." Steven asked Cedric in Deans body. Steven didn't seemed to show any ill will to Cedric. He knew more now then he should and knew that Cedric had in a sense been forced to work for The Collector and then Phobos because he just wanted to live. "I want my memories, my memories from after Phobos create his copy in the breath. I have a feeling there is something there I want to know." Cedric said looking up at the sky as if he could see the universe.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Does not own WITCH

AN: Last chapter of this story sadly. Be glad though people for it is not the end of the Heart series of stories. I have the next one in mind, after I finish a few of my other outstanding stories. Keep a eye out though for 'Memories Matter Most' the next story. It will be a Cedric/Orube story of course with Will/Caleb and maybe a little of my own character Steven finding love. With all my stories though the relationship may be important but expect another W.I.T.C.H villain to show up and try and ruin thing. Anyway Review and enjoy the last of LIAHC.

I know this may to seem to end strangely, but it is to encourage people to read the squeal when I write it.

Epilogue

"I want my memories, my memories from after Phobos create his copy in the breath. I have a feeling there is something there I want to know." Cedric said looking up at the sky as if he could see the universe. Steven amazingly put a hand over Cedric shoulder, as if they were old friend. "I'm sure there is, but first we need to get you away from the guardians." Steven said watching Caleb and Susan start to pull the guardians from the basement of the now destroyed house. "And how do you plan on doing that." Cedric said shrugging off Steven arm.

"Easy no one seemed to notice but Phobos didn't steal all of The Collectors powers, and neither did he escape with them, I don't just have some of his knowledge but a minimal amount of his power too." Steven said moving in front of Cedric to cut him off from the view of the guardians who had got out so far. "That helps how?" Cedric asked. "Easy I can take your mind into my like The Collector did and we can go see, The Oracle, The Collector memories mention, before the guardians do." Steven said. "But it purely your choice."

Cedric looked at Steven with a sidelong look that in no way suited Deans face. It was a very good offer and even if things didn't work out, it meant he wouldn't have to deal with the guardians. Who he was sure no matter what would be less then forgiving about his actions. "Okay, but quickly before they notice and come over." Cedric said looking at he ground.

Steven was quick to as he said, it took a lot of effort to control magic with no experience but with the help of The Collector knowledge and what seemed to be a little instinct Steven was able to recreate the spell he needed drawing out Cedric mind from Dean and adding it to his own. Dean suddenly fell to the floor, asleep it seemed that he had been under more strain then any other of those possessed and he was out cold.

Irma suddenly notice and pointed at that Steven and Dean causing all of the other to look in his direction. Susan started running over as well as Will to see if Dean was alright, and to find out what was going on. Steven suddenly disappeared and none of them knew how or why. Eventually everyone was by Dean and with a spell of their own all of them disappeared and reappeared back at the book shop.

None of them thought of going to see The Oracle, making sure everyone was alright and unharmed came first, no one even went to go see Elyon and tell her that everything was okay either. Dean eventually woke up and they knew Cedric was gone and were confused as to what had happened. Taranee had suggested finding Steven, but no one thought they would be able to so they might as well make sure everything else was okay first.

The night past, and no one went home, but in the morning they realised that their action at Elyon had gotten some attention when it was on the news, no one knew what had happened thought so it didn't matter. It was around 11am that Cornelia went to Meridian and told Elyon and Vathek what had happened, and much later in the day when all of them Susan and Dean included went to Kandrakar to talk to The Oracle.

-

"Guardians it is good to see you are all well, as well as you to Mister and Misses Collins." The Oracle said in greeting as the group arrived in Kandrakar. "I'm sure you all have question now, but I will have to leave Endarno and Yan Lin to answer them. I must speak with Will alone, I think it is best if we do so in the magical item chamber." The Oracle said leading Will away. Everyone bombarded Yan Lin and Endarno with question not important ones and both were pleased to have things back to normal.

Will on the other hand was confused The Oracle rarely wished to speak to her alone, anything he could say to her he could say to the others as well couldn't he. "Oracle what is this about?" Will asked as they reached the room that house many numbers of magical items. "I have both a explanation and a request that I must ask of you." The Oracle said. "ORACLE YOU CALLED." Orube suddenly shouted from behind them. Confusing Will yet again. "Yes please wait outside." The Oracle said to Orube who did what he said.

"Will I must tell you why I did not reveal what I knew, it was because if I had Phobos would not of been able to save your lives and The Collector would have succeeded in his plan." The Oracle said getting a weird look from her. "You let our lives be left in Phobos' hands, why?" Will asked confused. "It doesn't matter just believe when I say that if I had told you what you wanted the only person to have survived these events would have been. The Collector, Nerissa and Irma." The Oracle said confusing Will more. "Okay." Will said, she knew that was all she was going to get from him and gave up trying. "Oracle you said you a request as well." Will said curious.

"Yes I do and it is one that I have asked in the past, but I feel it best that Orube also be present when I ask." The Oracle said turning to the door. "Orube you may enter." he called out calmly and she was quick to reopen the doors and come inside. "Thank you Orube I wanted you to be here when I asked this. Will I want to send someone to earth, I want you to keep a eye on them and for you to treat them fairly, they have only just regained what is theirs and I think it is only right that they let themselves re follow the part they want to." The Oracle spoke boring both of them slightly. "You can come out now." The Oracle said to the air.

Both Orube and Will were starting to get really confused and annoyed at The Oracle way of going about thing but when the person he was speaking about came out from the shadows of the far end of the room they understood even if they did not like it really. Orube left eye shed a tear when she realised who it was, and Will didn't know how to react, with either anger or more confusion. "CEDRIC?" Orube shouted. "NO IT CAN'T BE." She shouted angry and sad.

Orube had never got over the lost of Cedric and since Cedric gave his life in the book years ago she had done nothing but continued her task. "I'm sorry." Cedric said. "I am not who you think I am but my memories have been rejoined with his." He continued speaking. "It is confusing and madding but I could not help but take the memories and the confusion that goes with them." Cedric said, sounding more reasonable then normal, almost like he had before he gave his life in the book.

Orube slapped The Oracle and the walked away. "Give me time." Will replied and the followed Orube. Thing may have been looking up for them for awhile but the confusion that The Oracle had just place on them was going to take awhile for them to deal with.


End file.
